The Targaryen Wolf
by Yami Naty
Summary: La madre de dragones y el rey en el norte son ambos tercos, jovenes e impulsivos. ¿Que pensaban o que cruzo su mente mientras estaban juntos? En este fic exploramos los sentimientos y pensamientos de Jon y Daenerys desde su primer encuentro. Rated M por el lenguaje, no soy muy dada a narrar otras cosas.
1. Comenzando con el pie izquierdo

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está mi fic Jonerys. Espero cumpla sus expectativas. Tratare de hacerlo desde los punto de vista de ambos protagonistas, claro no todos los eventos desde ambos puntos de vista pero si al menos mencionarlos en el siguiente. No quisiera hacer lo que solía hacer que era dividir el fic en varios puntos de vista pues quizá no sea del agrado de muchos. Bueno espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Aviso: Game of Thrones y A Song of Ice and Fire y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de HBO, yo solo los uso para mi entrenamiento mientras espero que llegue la octava temporada.**

 **Capítulo 1: Comenzando con el pie izquierdo.**

 **Jon POV**

Cuando entramos al salón del trono Tyrion y Missandei se acercaron a Daenerys Targaryen y pude ver a la mujer sentada allí, rubia platinada, ojos con tonos violetas como los que he oído, poseían los miembros de su familia. No lo podía negar, la mujer era hermosa sin embargo mi objetivo es clave y sé que ella buscara que me vuelva su aliado pero no puedo. La guerra contra los caminantes es más importante que un juego por ver quien se sienta en esa silla de hierro.

En el momento que paramos Ser Davos y yo, Missandei comenzó a hablar, con un fuerte acento que denotaba que no era cien por ciento nativa de Westeros, pero bastante trabajado para sonar como una nativa -Estan en presencia de Daenerys de la Tormenta de la Casa Targaryen, heredera legitima del Trono de Hierro, Reina legitima de los Andalos y los Primeros hombres, protectora de los Siete Reinos, la Madre de Dragones, la Khaleesi del gran Mar de hierba, la que no arde, rompedora de cadenas- una vez finalizado esa larga lista de títulos me hizo ver que ella había logrado muchas cosas durante su exilio en Essos.

Observe a Ser Davos mientras se sentía el silencio incomodo, pues todos esperaban oír mi presentación, el reacciono y hablo- Este es Jon Snow- Daenerys lo vio esperando con cara totalmente seria y sin una muestra de humor- Es el Rey en el Norte- pude ver como Tyrion sonrió ligeramente y volteo a ver a su reina.

-Gracias por viajar tan lejos mis lores, espero que los vientos fueran gentiles con ustedes.

-Lo fueron su majestad.

-Disculpe, tengo la dureza del lecho de pulgas, pero Jon Snow es Rey en el Norte, majestad. No es un lord.

-¿Perdóneme...?- pude ver como el fuego del dragón subía a sus ojos mientras veía a Ser Davos como si deseara incinerarlo con los ojos.

-Majestad este es Ser Davos Seaworth- hablo Tyrion, presentándolo a Daenerys.

-Perdóneme Ser Davos, no he recibió una educación formal, pero juraría haber leído que el último Rey en el Norte fue Torrhen Stark, que se arrodillo ante mi ancestro Aegon Targaryen. A cambio de su vida y la de los norteños. Torrhen Stark juró lealtad a la casa Targaryen perpetuamente o ¿estoy equivocada?

-No estaba allí majestad- respondió Ser Davos con su típica actitud de pura honestidad y desafío.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo ella con una sonrisa- sin embargo, un juramento sigue siendo un juramento; y perpetuamente significa… ¿Qué significa perpetuamente, Lord Tyrion?- pregunto con un dejo de sarcasmo que me hirvió la sangre pero no lo quise evidenciar con mi rostro. ¿Qué se creía esta mujer? Llega desde otro continente buscando conquistarnos con tres bestias y con dos ejércitos foráneos y además usa sarcasmos con nosotros.

-Para siempre.

Ella volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia, burlándose de nosotros- para siempre, asi que asumo… mi lord que ha venido a arrodillarse- mientras ella hablaba solté el aire, harto de esta pantomima donde ella exigía cosas como si se las mereciera solo por su cabello o por su apellido.

-No lo hare- le dije viéndola como su sonrisa se notaba más forzada y de molestia.

-¿No? Bueno eso es desafortunado, ¿ha viajado de tan lejos para retirar su lealtad a la Casa Targaryen?- ahora era mi turno de sonreír de forma sarcástica ante esa pregunta.

-¿Mi lealtad?... su padre quemo a mi abuelo vivo y quemo a mi tío vivo. Habría quemado los Siete Reinos…- ella me interrumpió.

-Mi padre era un hombre malvado- esa declaración me sorprendió, nunca imagine que ella hablara asi de su padre, quizá no tenga la misma locura de su padre, sin embargo aún no me fio de ella- En nombre de la Casa Targaryen, le pido disculpar los crímenes que cometió contra su familia- allí vi a Tyrion parado orgulloso de su reina y de cómo manejo lo que su padre cometió contra mi familia- y le imploro que no juzgue a una hija por los crímenes de su padre- realmente sus palabras me movieron a no odiarla por eso, pues era cierto, ella no había nacido cuando eso paso y no supo lo que su padre había hecho a mi familia- nuestras casas han sido aliadas durante centurias, y fueron las mejores que hayan conocido los Siete Reinos. Centurias de paz y prosperidad con un Targaryen en el Trono de Hierro y un Stark sirviendo como Guardián en el Norte- la observe en silencio, según historias no hubo tantos tiempos de paz y prosperidad con un Targaryen en el trono- Soy la última Targaryen, Jon Snow. Cumpla la promesa que su ancestro hizo al mío, arrodíllese ante mí y lo nombrare Guardián en el Norte- la vi harto de esa petición de arrodillarme ante ella, yo no la veía como mi reina y mis hombres no verían con buenos ojos que me arrodille, tome una gran bocanada de aire- Juntos, salvaremos al país de quienes pretenden destruirlo.

Tyrion se notaba muy convencido de sus palabras, y podía notar como sus ojos pedían a gritos que me uniera a ellos pero mi objetivo principal no era unirme a una reina en su deseo de poder. Observe a mi alrededor, tomando coraje para hablar pues esta clase de cosas no eran lo mío, yo no era material para ser rey.

Cuando logre formular mi respuesta hable- Es cierto, no es culpable de los crímenes de su padre- pude ver como se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios al oír eso- ni yo estoy sujeto al juramento de mi ancestro- su sonrisa desapareció, tan rápido como apareció.

-Entonces ¿Por qué esta aquí?- su presencia era intimidante para una mujer, y aun mas tan joven como ella, pero soy un rey y no debo mostrar lo nervioso que estoy o lo intimidante que es.

-Porque necesito su ayuda, y usted la mía.

Sus ojos fueron directo a los de Tyrion, como buscando respuestas al "insolente" Rey en el Norte que dice que ella, la madre de dragones y bla bla bla… necesita su ayuda.

Con los ojos en su mano pregunto- ¿ha visto a los tres dragones volando afuera cuando llego?

-Si los he visto.

-Y ¿vio a los Dothrakis? Los cuales han jurado matar por mí

-Como no verlos- respondí con sarcasmo por sus grandes dimensiones.

-Aun asi ¿necesito su ayuda?

-No para vencer a Cersei- esta vez fue Ser Davos que hablo- podría atacar King's Landing mañana y esta caería. Demonios, nosotros casi lo logramos sin dragones- pude ver como eso último fue para Tyrion.

-Casi…- respondió el hombre recordando la victoria sobre los hombres de Stannis.

Tome otra bocanada de aire para romper la tensión entre la mano de ella y la mía- pero no haz atacado King's Landing ¿Por qué no?- luego la vi e hice, mentalmente, un análisis rápido de la situación. Eso significaba que al menos no era como Aegon el Conquistador de forjo su dinastía con fuego y sangre, o como su padre que era un hombre loco que no le importaba nada más que su propia vida- la única razón que veo es que no desea matar miles de personas inocentes- por su expresión supe que acerté- es la forma más rápida de ganar la guerra, pero no quiere hacerlo. Lo que significa que eres mejor que Cersei- eso la hizo sonreír, creo que logre complacerla con ese ¿cumplido? Si eso se puede llamar asi.

-Aun asi, eso no explica porque necesito su ayuda- pude ver como el cerebro de Tyrion trabajaba a toda máquina pensando.

-Porque ahora mismo, Cersei, usted y yo… todo el mundo… somos niños que solo juegan y gritan que las reglas son injustas- su rostro volvió a la rigidez de antes, algo molesta por ser llamada niña.

Con sus ojos en mi dijo- me dijiste que te agradaba- supe que hablaba con Tyrion.

-Asi es.

-Desde que me ha conocido, se ha reusado a reconocerme como reina, se ha reusado a arrodillarse y ahora me llama niña- baje la mirada ligeramente, quizá lo de niños no fue apropiado en las "normas de cortesía de la monarquía" pero es la única forma de llamar toda esta bobería del "juego de tronos" mientras un ejército de muertos marcha hacia el muro para acabar con toda forma de vida en los Siete Reinos.

-Creo que nos ha llamado a todos niños- menciono Tyrion- una figura retórica.

-Majestad, todos los que conoce morirán antes que termine el invierno si no derrotamos al enemigo en el norte.

-Hasta lo que veo, usted es el único enemigo en el norte.

-No soy su enemigo- suspire sabiendo que mis próximas palabras sonarían inverosímiles, ya debería estar acostumbrado pero no, aun no me acostumbro y es por eso que recibí cinco puñaladas, por hacer lo correcto y evitar que más personas del pueblo libre se volvieran espectros- los muertos son los enemigos- pude ver como ella levantaba una ceja en señal de no creerme, ¡oh sorpresa!

-Los muertos…- dijo obviamente no convencida, volteo a Tyrion- ¿es otra figura retórica?

-El ejército de los muertos ya está en marcha.

-¿El ejercito de los muertos?- pregunto Tyrion sin creérselo.

-No me conoce bien mi lord, pero ¿acaso cree que miento o que estoy loco?- por supuesto que sí, fue mi pensamiento, nadie me cree.

-No, no creo ninguna de esas cosas- diplomacia barata, por supuesto que él lo cree.

-El ejército de los muertos es real. Los caminantes blancos son reales, el Rey de lo Noche es real. Los he visto- la cara de Daenerys demostraba estar harta de esto y que su paciencia se estaba agotando- si ellos pasan el muro y estamos luchando entre nosotros…- di unos pasos y los dos Dothrakis que estaban allí se pusieron en guardia para matarme si me acercaba a ella-… estamos acabados.

En la sala del trono hubo un gran silencio ante mis palabras, nadie decía nada esperando que Daenerys en un acto de ira me mandara a ejecutar por hablar estupideces o por demencia. Ella hablo luego de ese largo silencio- Yo nací en Dragonstone, no que yo recuerde- por primera vez se paró de su trono- nos fuimos antes que los asesinos de Robert nos encontraran. Robert era el mejor amigo de su padre ¿no?- viéndola caminar a mí, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, no podía negarlo, temía por mi vida y la de mis hombres. No sabía si ella tomaría represarías contra el norte por los crímenes de Robert- no sé si su padre sabría que su mejor amigo envió sicarios a matar a una niña en su cuna. No es que importe mucho ahora, claro. Me he pasado la vida en el extranjero. Muchos hombres han tratado de matarme, ya ni recuerdo todos sus nombres. Me han vendido como una yegua. Me han encadenado y traicionado, violado y deshonrado- con cada cosa su rostro y sus pasos fueron ganando fuerza, se podía ver que lo que decía era todo cierto y que ella había sufrido durante estos años- ¿sabe lo que me hizo seguir adelante durante mis años en el exilio? Fe. No en ningún dios, no en mitos o leyendas. En mi misma. En Daenerys Targaryen- sus ojos se veían firmes pero se notaba un rastro de desear soltar una lágrima pero su temple fue mayor y sus ojos no cedieron al llanto- el mundo no había visto un dragón en centurias, hasta que mis hijos nacieron. Los Dothrakis no habían cruzado el mar, ningún mar. Lo

por mí- llego hasta donde estaba y se paró frente a mí, en estatura ella era más baja que yo pero su presencia y temple la hacían verse tres metros más alta- Nací para conquistar los Siete Reinos, y lo haré.

Ella culmino su discurso con una gran fuerza, sus ojos ardiendo con determinación- Pues reinara sobre un cementerio si no derrotamos al Rey de la Noche- pude ver como sus ojos mostraban la frustración al ver que su discurso no me hizo cambiar el mío sobre el Rey de la Noche.

-La guerra contra mi hermana ya ha comenzado- ahora es Tyrion quien se acerca a mí- no podemos detener nuestras hostilidades para unirnos a tu lucha… contra lo que haya más allá del muro- pude ver como Tyrion no deseaba siquiera nombrar a los caminantes blancos o al Rey de la Noche, por supuesto, esos son mitos para asustar niños, el mundo no había visto a esas criaturas en ocho mil años, si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco creería pero solo pido un poco de fe, al menos fingida.

Ya estaba harto de esto, es obvio que nadie me creerá hasta que los muertos lleguen a los Siete Reinos y maten a todos. Ser Davos dio un paso al frente- No le crees, lo entiendo. Suena casi absurdo, pero el destino trajo a Daenerys Targaryen a nuestras costas y también hizo a Jon Snow Rey en el Norte. ¿Fuiste la primera en traer a los Dothrakis a Westeros? Él fue el primero en hacer alianzas entre los salvajes y los norteños. Lo nombraron Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche y lo coronaron Rey en el Norte no por su linaje- yo solo permanecí en silencio, yo no era la gran cosa comparada con ella y sus miles de títulos, pero tuve logros que me llevaron a lo que soy ahora. Quizá ahora sepa que no fui nombrado por mi cara bonita o porque soy hijo de un lord de Winterfell- pues es nada más un bastardo- la cara de Daenerys se notaba un poco más relajado, eso me alegraba- pero esos malparidos lo eligieron como jefe porque creen en él- sus ojos me veían tratando descifrar si todo eso era verdad o no- todas esas cosas que usted no cree, el las enfrento. Lucho contra ellas por el bien de su pueblo. Arriesgo su vida por su pueblo, fue apuñalado en el corazón por su pueblo. Dio su propia…- ya allí tuve que callarlo pues si nadie cree en los caminantes blancos, mucho menos en la resurrección.

Por el rabillo de los ojos vi como ella y su mano se veían buscando una respuesta a lo que Ser Davos dijo al final.

-Si no ponemos nuestras diferencias a un lado y nos unimos, moriremos, y no importaría de quien es el esqueleto que se siente en el Trono de Hierro.

-Si no importa entonces arrodíllense…- por los siete infiernos, esto es un caso perdido, no quieren creer, no quieren ayudarnos. Solo quieren mi maldita rodilla en la piedra de Dragonstone- juren lealtad a la Reina Daenerys, ayúdenla a derrotar a mi hermana y juntos defenderemos al norte.

-No hay tiempo para eso ¡No hay tiempo para nada de esto!- ya mi paciencia se está acabando- mientras estamos debatiendo…

-No toma mucho arrodillarse, rindan sus espadas a la causa.

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? Es decir, sin ofender su majestad pero no la conozco. Por lo que se su aspiración al trono se basa exclusivamente en el nombre de su padre y mi propio padre lucho para derrocar al rey loco- al carajo la diplomacia. Trate de mantener la calma, mostrar mis modales reales pero ese no soy yo, quizá Sansa lo hubiera hecho mejor, quizá si ella estuviera aquí ya me habría lanzado ella misma a los dragones pero ya estaba harto de esto- los señores del norte confiaron en mi para gobernarlos y voy a continuar haciéndolo lo mejor que pueda.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, quizá me gane un poco de su respeto pero aun temo que me mande a los dragones- es justo- comento- aunque también es justo señalar que soy la legitima reina de los Siete Reinos. Al proclamarte rey en el reino más al norte, constituye una rebelión.

Lo es y lo acepto, me provocaba decirle pero a había sido bastante insolente como para decir eso también, luego oí pasos y vi a Lord Varys trotar hacia la reina y susurrar en su oído y la cara de ella cambio de una calmada y fría a una de furia y desilusión, Tyrion la observo preocupado, algo había paso quizá con sus aliados.

Su rostro se compuso rápidamente y nos vio- disculpen mis modales, deben estar cansados luego de su largo viaje. Uno de mis hombres los llevara a sus habitaciones, les preparan un baño y cena- luego de eso hablo en una lengua que no conocemos, trate de leer la cara de Tyrion mientras el Dothraki se nos acercó.

-¿soy su prisionero?- ella paro en las escaleras ante mi pregunta.

Se dio media vuelta y me dijo- Aun no- luego se volteo para seguir su camino.

Ser Davos y yo estábamos visiblemente preocupados mientras el Dothraki nos escoltaba hacia nuestros cuartos.

-Esa no fue la mejor primera impresión- dijo el mientras caminábamos.

-Asi es, pero ella lo puso difícil al actuar tan terca en que me arrodillara.

-Si bueno son muy parecidos en eso- menciono mi segundo al mando- quizá si esperas a que se relaje, puedas entrar por otra ruta para pedir el dragonglass.

-No creo que su alteza seda tan fácil. Más aun considerando que me ve como su enemigo solo porque no bese el piso por el que pasa como el enano de Casterly Rock.

Al llegar ambos entramos en los cuartos que el soldado nos señaló. Estaba feliz que no fueran unas celdas.

Tendré que hablar con Tyrion para ver si él mueve sus influencias y logra que la reina me deje minar el dragonglass. Que si quiere no me crea ni media palabra pero que al menos me deje jugar a la guerra contra los falsos caminantes blancos.

Horas más tarde

Decidí bajar a dar una vuelta, después de todo no habían guardias en mi puerta asi que tenía la libertad de caminar por la isla. Nunca había estado en el sur asi que era raro sentir el sol y el calor en mi cara.

Mi rostro frente al mar, viendo a la inmensidad que separaba esta isla del continente. Pensaba y repensaba mi conversación con Daenerys, tanto lo dicho por su boca como lo que no dijo. Ambos somos obstinados y obtusos en nuestros objetivos, ambos sabemos lo que queremos y creemos que lo nuestro es más importante que lo del otro.

Si me creyera era se daría cuenta que lo mío es lo primordial si desea gobernar con algunas personas vivas en el continente. En eso oí los pasos de alguien, cuando voltee vi a Tyrion caminar hacia mí. Ambos estuvimos en silencio unos pocos segundos.

El me comento muy por encima lo que paso con sus aliados, los Greyjoy, ugh… pensar en ellos me hace recordar en como Theon traiciono a mi hermano y nos rompió el corazón al decir que había matado a mis otros dos hermanos. Deseaba matarlo pero Sansa me dijo que él la había ayudado asi que no le haría daño.

Luego nos pusimos a hablar de cómo estaba prisionero aquí y comenzó con su retórica contradiciendo mis palabras, sin embargo luego se puso serio y me dijo que si yo deseaba la ayuda de su reina debía insistir y no rendirme.

Era verdad pero ya estaba harto de oír siempre lo mismo, que esos eran cuentos, mentiras para asustar niños. Yo los vi, los enfrente, pero todos me llaman loco.

No planeo estar aquí en esta isla mientras mi gente se prepara para esta guerra. Entonces Tyrion me dijo la palabra clave- Déjame ayudarte, ¿Qué deseas que te pueda conseguir? Eso ayudara a que ella se relaje y no sea tan estricta.

Yo asentí, esta era mi oportunidad asi que le conté mi deseo de obtener el dragonglass. Le explique lo que Sam consiguió y el solo me vio y asintió. Se retiró y yo lo deje en sus manos.

Una vez que se fue seguí en mi reflexión hasta que decidí moverme por otras zonas. Pasaron varias horas más hasta que vi a Daenerys y me acerque a ella.

-Son impresionantes- le comente para llamar su atención- nadie había visto dragones desde hace tanto.

Ambos dragones volaban hacia el horizonte- asi es, los llame como mis hermanos Viserys y Rhaegar. Ambos murieron, escuche que perdió dos hermanos- solo asentí al oír eso- las personas pensaron que los dragones nunca volverías pero aquí estan. Eso de seguro debería hacernos examinar lo que creemos saber.

-Estuvo hablando con Tyrion.

-Él es mi mano.

-Él le gusta hablar.

-Todos disfrutan en lo que mejor saben hacer.

-Yo no.

-Sabe que no permitiré que Cersei permanezca en el Trono de Hierro.

-Nunca espere que lo hiciera.

-Y no he cambiado de parecer sobre los reinos que pertenecen a ese trono.

-Ni yo tampoco- pude ver en su rostro lo frustrada que estaba con esto, creo que tenemos algo en común después de todo.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio ella hablo- le permitiere minar el dragonglass y forjar armas con él, todos los recursos y que necesite se los brindare.

-Gracias- en mi mente gritaba de felicidad al oír eso, al menos no pasaría los días viendo las playas de esta isla sino haciendo algo productivo con mi vida, al ver eso decidí preguntar- entonces ¿me cree sobre el Rey de la Noche y la armada de los muertos?

-Sera mejor que comience a trabajar Jon Snow- nada costaba intentar, pero al menos me permitió conseguir mi material para matar a los caminantes blancos.

Solo asentí y me retire sin decir nada más. Estaba consiente que Tyrion tenía razón en algo, ella no me creería a la primera. Me alegra que su cosa favorita logro que ella me concediera esto y ahora ya tenía algo seguro en esa isla… las armas.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Esto ha sido un trabajo duro, transcribir la conversación y además analizar sus caras para llegar a conclusiones sobre sus emociones. El próximo será con el punto de vista de Dany. Claro no toda la conversación sino puntos importantes que no se hablaron aquí. Como su opinión sobre el antes de conocerlo, sus pensamientos más relevantes de él y claro lo que ella podría pensar en la cueva con Jon más su frustración por lo ocurrido en Casterly Rock. Solo me enfocare en puntos importantes de los episodios y sobretodo en ellos.**


	2. Si me ayudas, yo te ayudo

**Espero les guste este capítulo, agradezco sus favoritos y reviews en el anterior. Ahora le tocó el turno a nuestra Dany.**

 **Capítulo 2: Si me ayudas, yo te ayudo.**

 **Daenerys POV**

Una vez finalizo la reunión con mi consejeros de confianza y enterarme que a los Greyjoy y a las Sands los ataco Euron, no deseaba ver a nadie, estaba furiosa y no contenta con eso además tenía en mi castillo al enemigo.

 _Jon Snow…_ ese hombre me saco de mis casillas más de una vez. Él se negaba a arrodillarse y llamarme reina, ese bárbaro norteño, hijo de uno de los usurpadores del trono que por derecho le pertenece a mi casa.

¿Realmente cree que me tragare eso de los caminantes blancos y los muertos vivientes? Mi objetivo principal es vencer a Cersei Lannister y a sus aliados y reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Estuve allí por un buen rato pensando cada cosa que se conversó allí, desde el comienzo hasta el final y había algo que no cuadraba. Ser Davos dijo que él había sido apuñalado en el corazón, ¿sería una figura retórica como la que uso Jon Snow con los niños gritando? Pues no podría ser literal porque si no, él no estaría aquí.

Sin embargo eso aun ronda mi mente y me confunde porque el mismo Jon lo mando a callar antes que pudiera continuar. Según Lord Varys Jon Snow es un gran espadachín, en la batalla de los bastardos el logro derrotar a muchos hombre con su espada y según el mismo Tyrion es un hombre muy impulsivo pero también que cree en el honor.

El problema es que, realmente lo necesito como aliado pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que mi necesidad sea mi debilidad y que él no acepte arrodillarse.

En eso Tyrion entro en el cuarto del gran mapa de Westeros y me dijo- Jon Snow desea minar el Dragonglass de tus cuevas aquí.

-¿Dragonglass?- pregunte viendo a mi mano aun molesta por su error con los Greyjoy.

-Si dragonglass, obsidiana, vidrio volcánico. Él dice que tienes grandes reservas aquí.

-¿Por qué tomaría ese vidrio? Acabamos de perder dos de nuestros aliados.

-Y por eso estuve hablando con Jon Snow. Un potencial aliado- este hombre parece leer mi dialogo interno hace poco, lo se era lo que me provocaba decirle pero este hombre es más obstinado que ningún otro que hubiera conocido jamás.

-¿y qué es lo que el Rey en el Norte quiere con el dragonglass?

-Aparentemente, se pueden forjar armas que se podrían usar para matar a los caminantes blancos y sus soldados- lo vi incrédula de que el ya estuviera hablando de esas cosas como realidades- o detenerlos, destruirlos no se la nomenclatura.

Decidí caminar para analizar su cara al preguntarle- ¿Qué opinas de esta armada de muertos y caminantes blancos y reyes de la noche?

-Yo preferiría creer que Jon Snow está equivocado, pero un hombre sabio dijo una vez "No deberías dejar de creer en algo porque prefieres no creerlo"

-¿Cuál hombre sabio dijo eso?- pregunte segura que él no estaba citando realmente a ningún hombre sabio sino que era una cita suya. Sabía que solía hacerlo con otros.

-No recuerdo- dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿estas tratando de hacer parecer que tus propias frases son sabiduría antigua?

-Nunca haría eso… no con usted- ya sabía que eso lo hacía pero era tan descarado de negar que lo acaba de hacer- la razón por la que le creo a Jon Snow es porque está aquí, todos sus consejeros le dijeron que no viniera, yo le habría dicho que no viniera y está aquí de todos modos- eso mi hizo pensar en que él podría ser o muy confiado o muy tonto como para venir a la boca del dragón asi que algo de valor debía tener este Rey en el Norte que hace que Tyrion confié en el tanto- no tiene que creerle, déjele que mine el dragonglass, si está equivocado sería una pérdida de tiempo, usted no lo necesita quizá ni sabía que eso estaba allí, es nada para usted- tiene sentido lo que dice Tyrion- dele algo sin nada a cambio, de un paso adelante hacia una buena relación con un posible aliado. Manténgalo ocupado mientras trabajamos en nuestra próxima tarea, Casterly Rock.

Allí decidí toca el punto que me estuvo incomodando desde hace rato, lo que Ser Davos comento- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Ser Davos? Acerca de recibir una puñalada en el corazón por su gente ¿lo notaste?

-Debe ser una de sus fantasías, es muy común en el norte, es muy aburrido allá- no lo creí pero qué más da, no conseguiré respuestas ahora, quizá si indago más en el futuro lo averiguare.

Luego de eso decidí bajar a ver a mis dragones antes de la cena, y allí Jon Snow se me acerco buscando conversación. Mientras hablamos lo pensé mejor y accedí a dejarlo minar el dragonglass mientras mi gente y yo nos enfocamos en mi conquista.

El aún es un misterio y deseo conocerlo y saber que misterios rodean a ese hombre. Porque además dijo algo que me llamo la atención cuando me dijo que Tyrion hablaba porque él lo disfrutaba y yo le dije que todos disfrutábamos en lo que éramos buenos, por ejemplo el con su espada, sin embargo él me dijo que él no lo hacía.

Es decir Jon Snow era bueno peleando pero no lo disfrutaba. Algo igual a lo que me contaron de mí hermano mayor. Quizá algunas personas, sin conocerse, podían ser parecidas en cosas.

 **Jon POV**

Luego de la cena ese día Missandei nos llevó a mis hombres y a mí junto a algunos de los de Daenerys a buscar los explosivos y demás cosas para minar el dragonglass. Me había sorprendido que ella aceptara pero estaba agradecido con Tyrion por lograr que al menos por unos días lograra avances en mi misión.

Ser Davos disfrutaba conversar con Missandei de su lugar de origen y hacerle preguntas. Cuando llegamos allí recogimos una gran cantidad de explosivos y nos fuimos rumbo a la cueva. Comenzamos a poner puestos con fogones para iluminar la cueva a nuestro paso. Decidimos que ya mañana comenzaríamos a minar el lugar.

Al día siguiente mis hombres me llamaron a revisar algo y me quedé asombrado al ver las paredes con arte rupestre de los niños del bosque de los primeros hombre, luchando contra los caminantes blancos. Esto debía mostrarse lo a la reina.

 **Daenerys POV**

Decidí bajar con Missandei a ver el progreso de Jon Snow y sus hombres, mientras ella me pregunta- Su alteza ¿ha sabido algo de los inmaculados?

-Pronto, el volverá a ti- yo sabía que ella se había enamorado de Gusano Gris, asi que cuando ella habla de los inmaculados es obvio que está hablando de él.

-Mejor que le haga- la vi realmente ansiosa y preocupada por el asi que decidí indagar más.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Muchas cosas- sonrió con algo de pana y se sonrojo allí fue cuando supe que si había pasado algo y muy grande.

La vi casi incrédula y dije casi en un susurro- ¿Muchas cosas?- suspiro y ella seguía sonriendo algo apenada.

-Su alteza- Jon apareció de pronto y llamo mi atención, rompiendo mi conversación de chicas con Missandei.

Ambas nos vimos con complicidad, mientras mordía mi labio inferior para no reír y en sus ojos se podía leer que continuaríamos luego con la conversación, antes de avanzar les hable mis guardias en su lengua que estaría bien y ambas bajamos a encontrarnos con Lord Snow.

Él nos guio por la playa hacia una cueva donde Ser Davos le dio una antorcha- Quiero que vea esto antes de comenzar con las explosiones- no fue guiando por la cueva con su antorcha en mano, cuando llegamos a un espacio más amplio mis ojos no podía creer lo que veían, el dragonglass era hermoso y esa cueva estaba llena de esa piedra. Encendió unas antorchas fijas y eso ayudo a iluminar más la cueva- aquí está todo lo que necesitamos- todo eso me quito el aliento a ver tanta belleza y tanta cantidad de esa piedra y estaba bajo mis narices- hay algo más que quiero mostrarle alteza.

Jon me entrego la antorcha y me dijo por dónde ir, al llegar al lugar donde él quería que fuéramos, estaba algo cansada por la caminata por caminos estrechos, a mi alrededor podía ver dibujos en las paredes- los niños del bosque los hicieron.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace mucho tiempo

-Ellos estuvieron aquí donde estamos parados, antes de los Targaryen, los Starks o los Lannisters, quizá incluso antes que los hombres.

-No- lo vi asombrada por eso y se volteo para indicarme que lo siguiera, asi lo hice y con la antorcha ilumine a la pared frente a él, viendo dibujos de los primeros hombres con los niños del bosque- estuvieron aquí juntos, los niños y los hombres.

-¿Qué hacían? ¿Luchaban entre sí?- el tomo mi brazo me movió hacia otra pared.

Lo que vi me helo la sangre y sentí terror al ver lo que estaba plasmado en la roca, unos hombre blancos y de apariencia aterradora- ellos lucharon juntos contra un enemigo común, ellos dejaron sus diferencias atrás incluso que eran diferentes especies para pelear… juntos- pese a que sabía que él me había visto nerviosa me pare como si nada frente a él para aparentar tranquilidad- necesitamos hacer lo mismo si queremos sobrevivir- sus ojos se apartaron de mí y se fijaron en los horribles dibujos en la pared- porque el enemigo es real. Siempre lo han sido.

Pude ver en sus ojos como todo lo que decía era real, no había duda que esos ojos habían visto esas cosas en carne y hueso, o algo asi, no había duda que él lo creía y estoy segura que Jon espera que yo le crea ahora que me mostro esto.

-¿y dices que no podrías derrotarlos sin mis soldados o mis dragones?

-No creo que pueda.

Con mis ojos fijos en los suyos pude ver por primera vez su necesidad y su suplica de que me uniera a su causa, el hombre orgulloso y altanero de ayer ya no está, estaba un hombre compasivo y preocupado por su gente, en ese momento vi al verdadero Jon Snow, ese del que Tyrion me hablo días antes de conocerlo, él se hecho hacia atrás al verme acercarme- peleare por ti, peleare por el norte- su rostro mostro algo de alivio al oír eso, pero no se relajó, estoy segura que el sentía que algo vendría con esa declaración- cuando te arrodilles.

Pude ver decepción en su rostro, pese a esperarlo aún conservaba la esperanza que no mencionara eso, negó con la cabeza viendo al piso- mi gente, no aceptaran que un sureño sea su regente. No después de todo lo que sufrieron- mi rostro era serio, duro incluso pero la forma en la que él se refería a su gente y su preocupación me hizo sentir algo mal pero no podía retroceder, no deseo encontrarme con la penosa sorpresa que luego que mis inmaculados, mis Dothrakis y mis dragones se arriesguen por un pueblo, estos me abandonen contra Cersei y sus ejércitos.

No deseo ser traicionada, me le acerque un poco más- lo harán si su rey lo hace. Te eligieron para que los lideres, te eligieron para protegerlos, ¿es su supervivencia más importante que tu orgullo?- pude ver que mis palabras to afectaron, pese a que su cara no lo reflejara pero si sus ojos.

Luego de eso el solo tomo la antorcha y ambos comenzamos nuestra salida de la cueva en silencio. Eso fue tenso, no deseo que me vea como la malcriada que no hará nada hasta que no le den lo que quiere, pero si no me pongo asi, entonces me expongo a una traición y si él es como lo que me dijo Tyrion entonces el cumpliría su palabra.

Cuando salí de la cueva con Jon, Ser Davos y Missandei lo primero que vi fue a Tyrion y lord Varys. Mi primer pensamiento fue que algo malo había pasado- ¿Qué es esto?

-Tomamos Casterly Rock- eso me alivio.

-Esas son buenas noticias- los vi con sus rostros preocupados y tensos- ¿no es asi?

En me dijo lo que ocurrió y mi sangre hirvió de furia.

-Nosotros tenemos un plan, aun es un buen plan, es el plan correcto- el seguía hablando mis espaldas mientras yo deseaba que se callara o sino llamaría a mis dragones y que lo agarraran de la ropa y lo arrojaran a lo más profundo del mar.

-¿el plan correcto?- todos los que estaban más atrás retrocedieron ante mi arrebato de furia- tu estrategia nos ha costado no solo las islas de Hierro y el Reach.

-Hemos subestimado a nuestro enemigo…

-¿Nuestro enemigo? Querrás decir tu familia. Los has estado ayudando después de todo- el solo pensamiento que MI mano este ayudando a mis enemigos solo por ser su familia me hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago, confió en el con mi vida y ¿Qué hace el? Sigue cometiendo errores tontos, sigue arruinando mis planes de conquistar lo que por derecho me pertenece- basta de astutos planes, tengo tres dragones adultos, volare a la torre roja con ellos- Lady Ollena Martell me dijo que fuera un dragón, y eso es lo que debo hacer, olvidarme de los planes astutos y que no nos sirvieron y solo usar mi arma invencible, mis hijos.

-Ya lo hemos discutido

-Mis enemigos estan en la torre roja ¿Qué clase de reina seria si no arriesgo mi vida para luchar contra ellos?

-Una reina inteligente.

Mis ojos se fueron directo a Jon Snow- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- él se veía como si no deseara meterse y mi discusión pero he oído tanto sobre él y sus estrategias y su forma de pelear que deseo el consejo de un hombre que ha luchado y vencido.

-Yo no creo que sea una buena opción…

-Estoy en guerra, estoy perdiendo. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a él.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio el hablo- Nunca creí que los dragones existieran otra vez, y ahora lo hacen. Las personas que la siguen saben que ha hecho cosas imposibles, quizá eso ayuda a que crean que puede hacer que otras imposibles pasen. Construir un mundo distinto a este de mierda que conocemos, pero su los usa para quemar castillos y ciudades no será diferente- pude sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras y mi furia bajo a medida que hablaba- será más de lo mismo.

Me hizo reflexionar y darme cuenta que no deseaba que pasara lo mismo que en Mereen hace tiempo cuando mis dragones quemaban niños y casas sin control. No deseaba que pasara lo mismo con Westeros y menos con la memoria de mi padre de hacer lo mismo a sus aldeanos.

Así que tomé mi decisión y con mis Dothrakis salí rumbo a Reach y comencé a vengar la toma de ese castillo y acabar con muchos soldados Lannisters y Tarly. De esa forma dejaría un mensaje y además me desharía de mis enemigos más molestos o de su mayoría.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **¡Segundo capitulo listo! Esta vez hice una mezcla de POV porque quería que se viera algo que quizá muchos asumimos pero que no se vio en el show, cuando Jon encuentra las pinturas rupestres de los niños del bosque. Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios. También los invito a pasar por mi historia de Lyanna y Rhaegar. Nos estamos leyendo**


	3. Madre, este huele familiar

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo de Jonerys. Estoy tratando de postear cada semana para que tengan su capítulo, quizá me retraso un día o dos. Espero les guste y ¿el titulo esta tierno verdad? ¿A que no adivinan de que va este capítulo? Jajaja… nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 3: Madre, este huele familiar**

 **Jon POV**

Una vez que la Daenerys se retiró con uno de sus dragones y su ejército de Dothrakis, Ser Davos y yo seguimos trabajando con el dragonglass.

Planeando como íbamos a forjarlo y trabajar con él. Mientras cambiamos a unas escaleras hacia un mirador ambos nos quedamos cayados unos minutos hasta que Ser Davos hablo- ¿Qué opinas sobre ella?

-¿Quién?- yo sabía de quien estaba hablando pero decidí actuar como que no sabía, pues en el poco tiempo que llevo conociendo a Ser Davos sé que sus preguntas o comentarios pueden ser… inapropiados, por decir lo menos.

-Sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando- él sabe leerme.

Suspiro y le digo- creo que tiene un buen corazón.

-¿un buen corazón? He notado como miras su buen corazón.

Veo hacia otro lado rodando mis ojos, esos son los comentarios inapropiados de él- no hay tiempo para eso- es verdad la he visto en más de una ocasión, como un hombre mira a una mujer, porque debemos estar claros que ella es hermosa y que yo no soy ciego- Vi al Rey de la Noche, Davos, lo vi a los ojos. ¿Cuántos hombres tenemos en el norte para luchar contra él? ¿10.000 acaso?

-Menos- dice el viéndome- hablando de buen corazón Missandei de Naath.

-Ser Davos, Lord Snow- dice ella con una pequeña reverencia.

-Rey Snow, ¿verdad? No eso no sonó bien ¿Rey Jon?

Esas correcciones de Ser Davos se estan volviendo molestas, a mi realmente no me llamas los títulos o ser reconocido como rey. Creo que hace demasiado escándalo sobre esta clase de temas- Eso no importa.

-Discúlpeme pero ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-¿Su nombre es Jon Snow pero el de su padre es Ned Stark?- veo a Ser Davos, es una pregunta interesante.

-Soy un bastardo- digo y su cara de duda se vuelve más curiosa y perdida ante mí afirmación. Asi que decidí profundizar en el tema- mi padre y mi madre no estaban casados.

-¿No es la costumbre en Naath?

-No hay matrimonios en Naath, asi que el concepto de un bastardo no existe.

-Vaya eso suena… liberador- dice el viéndome con su típico sentido del humor muy oscuro.

Luego eso decidí hacer algo que Tyrion me recomendó en día anterior. Conocer que mueve a los seguidores de la madre de dragones- ¿Por qué dejo su tierra?

-Fui robada de mi tierra por esclavistas.

-Oh lo siento- ella mostro una cara de que ya eso no importaba y que de simpatía hacia mi comentario.

-Discúlpeme pero ¿Cómo una mujer esclava termino aconsejando a Daenerys Targaryen?- pregunto Ser Davos sacándome la pregunta de la boca.

Ella hizo un corto silencio y respondió- Ella me compro a mi maestro y me libero- eso me impresiono y allí comprobé que Daenerys si tenía un buen corazón y que le importaba la gente.

-Eso fue bueno de su parte. Por supuesto ahora le sirves a ella, ¿verdad?

-Sirvo a mi reina porque quiero servirle. Porque creo en ella.

-¿y si quisieras volver a Naath mañana?- pregunte deseo de saber que diría ella, porque una cosa era lo que ella había decidido hacer con su libertad, y otra era que esa libertad fuera solo una mentira y que realmente fuera esclava sin saberlo.

-Ella me daría un barco y me desearía buena fortuna- comenta ella sin titubear. Eso demuestra que ella o los demás no son esclavos y que creen que ella realmente no los considera esclavos.

-¿usted lo cree?

-Lo sé- dijo convencida de lo que decía, sin dejar lugar a dudas- todos los que vinimos con ella desde Essos creemos en ella. No es nuestra reina por ser la hija de un rey que no conocimos, es la reina que elegimos.

Después de esa declaración, un silencio nos embargó, Ser Davos me vio e hizo uno de sus comentarios- ¿Me perdonaría si me cambio de lado?

Ambos nos volteamos y vimos un barco, Missandei también volteo- ese parece un barco Greyjoy.

Asi los tres bajamos a la playa, la para ver quien había llegado y para mi total desagrado allí estaba el idiota Theon Greyjoy.

Al verme en sus ojos se veía la sorpresa y el miedo de quien sabe que había metido la pata hasta lo más profundo.

Camine hacia el contado hasta mil solo para no lanzarme a su cuello y romperlo, al llegar a una distancia segura, para él, me hablo- Jon… no sabía que estabas aquí- él fue acercando a mi viéndome a los ojos, cuando estuvo cerca hablo de nuevo- Sansa ¿está bien?

Allí no me contuve y lo tome de la pechera- lo que hiciste por ella, es la única razón para no matarte- le dije con dureza mientras el bajaba los ojos con pena.

-Supimos que su tío ataco la flota, los creíamos muertos.

-Debería estarlo.

-¿y tu hermana?

-Él la tiene- pude ver como trago grueso ante esa pregunta y como los que estaban con él se tensaban, seguramente molestos por perder a su líder- vengo con la reina para que me ayude a rescatarla.

-La reina no está.

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunto y allí todos vimos a Missandei.

-Fue a vengar la otra derrota a manos de los Lannisters.

Luego de eso todos nos fuimos seguir nuestras tareas, Missandei estaba a cargo del castillo ya que Tyrion y Daenerys estaban fuera. Se habían quedado un grupo de Dothrakis en la isla para cuidarla. Theon y sus hombres estaban también allí descansando y haciendo otras cosas.

Ser Davos y yo estábamos con nuestro trabajo de minar dragonglass- vamos a necesitar buenos herreros que nos ayuden con las armas, creo que en Winterfell hay varios buenos.

-Seguro hay mejores en otros lugares, pero sería peligroso.

-¿tienes a alguien en mente?

-Si pero como dije, es peligroso. No solo para nosotros sino también para él- tanta intriga es rara en el hombre pero no quise preguntar más.

Pasamos varios días hasta que la reina llego. Pude verla llegar en su dragón. Ese enorme dragón que intimidaba. De pronto ese animal aterrizo frente a mí y vi como el corría hacia mí, ella sobre el Drogon.

El dragón se fue acercando a mi lento, sus enormes ojos rojos me veían en una postura intimidante, se fue acercando a mí, mostraba sus colmillos gruñendo, sus enormes fosas nasales me olía mientras sus ojos estaban en mí.

Me quitaba el guante. En un acto muy temerario para mi propio bien. Lo que me sorprendió fue que el dragón se acercó a mi mano, y me sorprendió que él no me haya comido o que no sintiera terror por tenerlo tan cerca. Toque su piel, sorprendido que fuera algo áspera pero no era desagradable. No era como tocar a Ghost pero tampoco era molesta.

Drogon se relajó ante mi tacto y pestañeo luego de olerme nuevamente. Había sido una experiencia increíble y muy rara pues jamás pensé poder tocar un dragón.

 **Daenerys POV**

Estaba en shock, pues nunca nadie en su sano juicio había tocado o siquiera intentado tocar a alguno de mis dragones; y mucho menos a Drogon que, de los tres, era el más agresivo y siempre listo a atacar.

Jon Snow era muy valiente o muy tonto para hacer eso. Desde el momento que bajamos Drogon y yo a tierra, estaba nerviosa al ver como se acercaba a Jon. Él es siempre sobreprotector conmigo y ver a alguien que no conoce lo hace querer intimidar, desde pequeño siempre le gusto hacer eso.

Comenzó a acercarse a Jon y podía ver como el norteño no dio un paso atrás, y que había aceptado el desafío de mi dragón, allí me asuste cada vez más pues Drogon se iba acercando más en pose intimidante, pero Jon no se intimidaba.

Luego lo que más me sorprendió y que veía desde el lomo de mi hijo fue como él se retiraba el guante. Sin embargo mi shock fue que él lo tocara y más aún que Drogon se dejara.

Estuvieron como unos segundos asi hasta que Drogon se separó lentamente bajando su ala para que bajara, sus ojos me veían mientras bajaba, no sabía cómo interpretar esta situación. Cuando llegue al piso totalmente mi dragón emprendió vuelo.

Fue un momento increíble y podía ver como Jon veía a Drogon volar lejos.

-¿son hermosos verdad?- dije viéndolos.

-No sería la palabra que usaría- decía mientras se ponía el guante, lo mire incrédula y algo molesta, él lo noto y corrigió rápidamente- pero si… lo son… bestias maravillosas.

-No son bestias para mí. Sin importar lo grande o aterradores que sean para los demás- Viserys dio un pequeño grito, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues porque conozco sus sonidos y de cuál de los tres es- son mis hijos.

 **Jon POV**

Oírla hablar de sus dragón y de como ella los veía como sus hijos, como se notaba ese amor de madre me conmovió. En estos días estuve haciendo interrogatorios a Missandei sobre ella para saber que opinaban de ella, durante las noches ella me traducía opiniones de los soldados Dothrakis y ella me contaba cosas de como Daenerys había derrotado a los esclavistas, como había dominado las Bahía de esclavos y todo lo que vio con ella y con Tyrion.

Me tenía bastante impresiona dado y me hacía considerar el arrodillarme pero luego la voz de Sansa o de mis vasallos llegaba a mi diciendo que no podía hacer eso.

-No se fue por mucho- cambia de tema.

-No.

-¿y?

-Y tengo menos enemigos hoy de los que tenía ayer- la vi algo intimidado pues con un ejército Dothraki y con un dragón, era mucho más fácil lograr victorias- no sabes cómo sentirte.

-No, no lo sé.

-¿A cuántos hombres mataron cuando recuperaron Winterfell de mano de los Bolton?- pregunto mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

-A miles

-Ambos queremos ayudar a las personas, solo podemos ayudarlas desde una posición de poder y a veces el poder es terrible- ella se paró y pude ver como trataba de formular la siguiente oración, no sabía que esperar- cuando viniste por primera vez, Ser Davos dijo que recibiste una puñalada en el corazón por tu pueblo.

Ese desliz… sabía que ellos lo habían notado- Ser Davos se deja llevar- pude ver como su cara se notaba algo incrédula pero también analizando mi respuesta.

-¿solo fue una forma de hablar?- no sabía que responder, esos eran los momentos en lo que deseaba ser como Tyrion o como Cersei que podían mentir con una facilidad abrumadora.

Yo no había nacido o criado para eso asi que mi capacidad de pensamiento no me daba para crearlas rápido. Me alego el oír la rara lengua de los Dothrakis cuando le hablaban a Daenerys.

Pude ver como sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella, luego respondí a sus hombres y por la forma como actuaron, supuse que le habían preguntado si lo conocía y la respuesta fue afirmativa.

Él se arrodillo frente a ella- Majestad- dijo parándose viéndola a ella y luego a mí, algo más incómodo con mi presencia.

-Jon Snow, este es Ser Jorah Mormont. Un viejo amigo.

-Serví con su padre, fue un gran hombre- al decir eso note como sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y pena.

-Te ves sano ¿encontraste la cura?

-No estaría aquí si no fuera asi. Recrece a su servicio su alteza, si me acepta.

-Sería un honor- luego ella fue hacia el hombre y lo abrazo, ellos se notaban que tenía muchas historias juntos. Como si llevaran años conociéndose. Él se notaba algo incómodo conmigo allí. Supongo que es porque le mencione a su padre.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Se lo que piensan… "No sabes nada Jon Snow" y dirán ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pues por ese final en donde Jon no sabe nada de Lord Friendzone. Jajaja bueno ya basta de bromas… ¿Qué opinan? Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Yo ame ese momento cuando Jon toca al dragón, fue un momento épico y creo que el debió darse cuenta de cómo esa criatura se notaba cómoda con él, pero como siempre él no sabe nada jaja. Metí algo de Dany ya que me parodio propicio para ese momento.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo. El próximo será POV combinado pues este es quizá el más Jonerys de la temporada. Estará cuando ella le dice que no le dio permiso de irse, que para mí es clave en el development de la relación y además de esa conversación con Tyrion sobre los héroes y demás cositas interesantes. Dejen comentario, sugerencias y opiniones abajo y nos estamos leyendo**


	4. Los heroes hacen cosas estupidas

**Se viene mi parte favorita, además de lo que paso en el 7x07, esta escena es donde, a mi parecer, Dany se enamora de Jon, y es que… siendo sinceras… ¿Quién no se enamora al ver la intensidad con la que lo dice? Bueno aquí les va este capítulo, espero lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 4: Los héroes hacen cosas estúpidas**

 **Daenerys POV**

Una vez que se hicieron las presentaciones, Jon Snow fue a las mina de Dragonglass. Ser Jorah y yo nos fuimos al castillo, conversamos de cómo nos fue luego de que nos separamos. Él me dijo que había ido a la Ciudadela donde los maesters viven y estudian mientras van forjando sus cadenas en la especialidad que ellos deciden. Allí fue donde lo curaron de la soriagris.

Él se notaba bastante sano y feliz, eso me hacía sentir feliz también pues él ha sido más que solo un guardián o un protector, sino además un buen amigo y un gran consejero. Tyrion era bueno pero Ser Jorah me había sacado de muchos aprietos y me había ayudado con las palabras correctas en el momento oportuno.

-¿Cómo le ha ido en Westeros hasta ahora Khaleesi?- pregunto viéndome.

-Es complicado, perdí a mis dos aliados en pocos días. Jaime Lannister acabo con los Martell y Euron Greyjoy y su flota acabo con la de Yara y Theon Greyjoy. Cersei me ganaba pues pese a tomar Casterly Rock, su hermano solo dejo un pequeño número de soldados que los inmaculados acabaron rápido pero aún tienen un gran número. Por suerte decidí atacarlos y logre acabar con la mitad de su ejército con Drogon y los Dothrakis.

-Entiendo ¿todo esto lo planeo Tyrion?- asentí- ok lastima no resultaron pues eran buenos planes pero Jaime conoce a su hermano y sabía que él podría hacer movidas asi, creo que necesitamos mentes diferentes si deseamos ganar. Alguien que no conozcan.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero ahora este… Jon Snow sigue hablando de los caminantes blancos y muertos caminantes- mi antigua mano me vio serio y luego asintió.

-Esas son historias antiguas, los norteños nos la tomamos más enserio que los sureños porque fueron anécdotas que pasaron de generación en generación y que son más de los primeros hombres. Como sabe los primeros hombres fueron los que estuvieron durante la larga noche. No los Andalos que fueron los que tomaron las tierras del sur luego de la larga noche. Durante el ascenso de Valyria.

-¿tú crees en esas historias?

-Sí, claro nunca los he visto, pero considero que si un cuervo de la guardia dice haberlos visto, yo no lo dudaría, ellos van más allá del muro y eso no muchos lo hacen. Los sureños las llaman "fantasías norteñas" pero nosotros vemos cosas que ellos no.

Solo pude asentir ante eso, yo no conocía todas las historias de Westeros, pese a leer durante mi exilio nunca había podido conocer de los descendientes de sus protagonistas. Por ejemplo la larga noche es de los primeros hombres, y ¿Quiénes descienden de ellos? Los norteños, otras son de los Andalos, ¿Quiénes son sus descendientes? Los sureños y buenos los descendientes de Valyria somos los Targaryen.

Mientras estábamos hablando de otros temas me di cuenta que al otro lado del pasillo estaba Jon con Missandei, ambos conversaban muy animadamente, incluso pude ver como ambos reían suavemente. Sentí algo en la boca del estómago, algo que nunca había sentido, decidí desecharlo pues no sabía porque pero tenía el deseo de ser yo la que causara sus risas, no de Missandei sino de Jon Snow. Deseaba ser yo la que lo hiciera reír pues me parecía atractiva esa sonrisa.

Me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia aquí y había aprendido a aceptar su aspecto rudo y retraído, sus ojos que me veían como si me escudriñaban, es mas ya esa idea del hombre norteño odioso y salvaje se había ido y hasta me parecía apuesto. Un carraspeo me saco de mis pensamientos, Ser Jorah me veía serio- ¿me escucho alteza?

-No disculpe Ser Jorah- me sentía avergonzada.

-Debe estar cansada, la dejare para que descanse antes de la cena- dijo, en su rostro pude ver como sabía que me había distraído con Jon Snow y Missandei, él siempre había sido sincero de sus sentimientos pero yo nunca lo correspondí, él es un buen amigo y alguien de mi total confianza pero no lo veía como un hombre al cual amar.

-Oh… ok entonces nos veremos en la cena- el hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Al rato llego Missandei con su gran sonrisa- alteza, ya está listo su baño- asentí y me guio al lugar donde estaba mi baños- ¿desea que me quede?

-Si por favor, cuéntame cómo estuvieron las cosas.

Luego de desvestirme y entrar en el agua, comencé a lavarme mientras ella me decía que Theon había aparecido en la playa, contando que solo él y una de sus naves sobrevivió, Yara fue raptada y quizá incluso la estaban torturando. Me comento que Jon Snow estuvo preguntando sobre mí.

-¿Cómo?

-El deseaba saber de usted majestad, como había conseguido liberar la Bahía de los Dragones, como había matado a esos Khales y como era con todos nosotros. Pregunto que si nosotros deseáramos irnos a nuestro hogar usted nos dejaría y nosotros le dijimos que sí. Que usted era una buena mujer y una reina justa.

Sonreí ante eso y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas porque todos ellos contaban como yo los había ayudado y como ellos morirían por mí y como yo no los considero mis esclavos o que no tengo apegos comerciales como si sus antiguos amos.

-¿Por qué preguntaba eso el Rey en el Norte?

-Lord Tyrion le recomendó conocerla y que viera que no era como su padre. Que viera como nosotros la elegimos- asentí y la vi a los ojos.

-Él me dijo lo mismo sobre Jon Snow. Que lo conociera más.

-Es un gran hombre, el me conto con más detalle sobre lo que paso en todos estos años, su historia es igual de impresionante que la suya alteza- sentí nuevamente esa sensación al saber que mi consejera y dama de compañía había entablado mejor relación con el que yo.

-Espero que él se abra conmigo asi como contigo. Siento que no estamos conectado.

-No actué como la reina, sino como la mujer. Esa que desea conocerlo y que no le pedirá arrodillarse.

Eso me causo gracia, yo buscaba respeto por mi sangre y ser llamada la Reina de los Andalos y los Primeros Hombres, ahora me piden que cambie eso y que sea la mujer que busca conocer a un hombre.

-Lo tendré en consideración Missandei, ahora cuéntame todo lo que paso con Gusano Gris- le dije con una sonrisa pícara, ese día no pude saber más ya que me tuve que ir, pero ahora sí tendría toda mi atención.

 **Jon POV**

Luego de hablar con Missandei y contarle que Ser Davos había tropezado con una pieza de Dragonglass en la playa y que había comido arena. Ambos reímos y nos separamos, ella me comento que me habían preparado un baño en mi habitación asi que fui rápido y luego de darme un buen baño y cambiarme de ropa salí y comencé a caminar por los pasillos hasta que llegue a uno de los miradores internos.

Allí estaba Ser Jorah, ahora con una nueva muda de ropa. Su cara se notaba ida en la vista frente él. Me pare a su lado y él se dio cuenta de mi presencia- Lord Snow.

-Ser Jorah- dije a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo le va en Dragonstone?

-Bien, nunca había estado al sur, mi cuerpo tardo en acostumbrase al calor y a ver tanto verde- solté una risita.

-Me paso algo parecido cuando me fui a Essos. Claro allí era todo marrón por las arenas de los desiertos u otros ambientes contrarios al frio de la Isla del Oso. ¿Sabe quién quedo como encargado en lugar de mi padre?

-Actualmente está Lady Lyanna Mormont. Tiene ocho pero es la más dura y firme líder del norte, fue de las pocas acepto unírsenos en la lucha contra los Bolton y además fue una de las que me defendió con los lores de las demás casas- solté una risita al recordar como hombres en sus cuarentas, cincuentas o sesentas temblaron con solo ver su rostro.

-Toda una nieta del viejo oso- menciono Ser Jorah. Cada día lamente todo lo que hice. Tu padre me iba a ejecutar y con razón, mis crimines fueron terribles pero el permitió que me fuera al exilio a Essos y no me siguió, a diferencia del Rey Robert que persiguió a Daenerys y a Viserys para matarlos.

-Eso escuche, y te puedo asegurar que mi padre no sabía y lo hacía, puedo asegurar que él no lo aprobaba.

-Estoy seguro que sí. Lord Stark era un buen hombre, justo y con convicciones inquebrantables- sonreí al oír eso- la reina me comento que no quieres arrodillarte ante ella.

-Usted más que nadie conoce a los norteños. Odian a los Targaryen por lo que paso con mi tía Lyanna y Rhaegar, además por lo que paso con mi abuelo Rickard y con mi tío Brandon con el padre de ella. Si se enteran que yo me postre ante ella, me odiaran y pondrán aún más apodos que al último rey del norte que se arrodillo.

-Lo sé, los norteños podemos ser tercos pero si ellos ven lo que vimos todos aquí sobre Daenerys, seguro la amaran como todos en Essos. Excepto los amos- eso lo hizo reír suavemente- de resto la aman- suspire ante eso, amaba a mi pueblo y sabía que quizá arrodillarme era lo mejor pero tampoco deseo que, en esta lucha, perdamos el apoyo- piénselo Lord Snow. Considere lo que pudo haber oído durante su estadía aquí.

Solo asentí y luego nos fuimos a comer. En el comedor estaban Missandei junto a Ser Davos hablando de Lecho de Pulgas y como ese lugar era, Tyrion intervenía de vez en cuando diciendo que era el peor sitio de todo King's Landing solo para molestar a Ser Davos. Daenerys conversaba con Ser Jorah. Mi mente estaba fuera pensando en cómo estaría mi gente en el norte, Sansa debía estar haciendo un buen trabajo, ella era inteligente y muy sabia en lo que se necesitaba, después de todo ella había aprendido de Lady Catelyn como ser la Lady de Winterfell y de Maester Ludwin de todo lo demás que necesitaría como calcular la comida, como debía hacerse armaduras para las temporadas de frio, ella había aprendido de los mejores asi que no pudo dejar su hogar en mejores manos.

En eso Lord Varys me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿está bien Lord Snow?- pregunto en un susurro para no llamar la atención de los demás mientras Tyrion contaba por millonésima vez como derroto a Stannis y sus hombre en Blackwater, solo para hacer molestar a Davos.

-Si bien gracias Lord Varys- dije viéndolo, tomando algo de vino.

-Lo note algo distante, ¿pensando en casa?

-Sí, aun siento culpa de estar aquí en vez que ayudar a mi gente a prepararse.

-Usted luce muy seguro de lo que ha de enfrentar más allá del norte.

-Yo los vi, no me lo contaron o lo leí… los vi- enfatice lo último.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿no cree que debería buscar la forma que otros lo vean?

-¿Cómo hacerlo? Nadie iría al norte a verlos, pensarían en trampas y complots para matarlos.

-Considere sus opciones, si lo que dice es verdad entonces estamos ante la mayor amenaza desde la primera larga noche ocho mil años atrás. Yo al ser de Volantis no conozco mucho sobre el tema pero los norteños recuerdan…

-Gracias por su consejo Lord Varys- le dije y me pare al terminar- mis disculpas pero debo retirarme.

Todos me vieron extrañados pero solo asintieron y me dejaron irme.

 **Daenerys POV**

Mis ojos se posaron en Varys que tenía una cara no partir ni un plato, sin embargo no solo partía el plato sino toda la vajilla y hasta el barco donde venía la vajilla. Me disculpe igualmente y salí del lugar.

Rumbo a donde estaba el Rey en el Norte, allí está el, en con su capa de pelaje, viendo al mar, su cabello se movía con el viento.

-Lord Snow- él se volteo y me vio- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Problemas con Lord Varys?

-Es solo que aún me siento inútil aquí mientras mi hermana está en el norte trabajando por ayudar a las demás casa a recolectar comida y recursos en caso de que el invierno sea tan largo como uno que duro una generación entera.

-Entiendo… nunca he enfrentado un inverno pero según lo que me han contado y lo que he leído, estos pueden ser muy duros.

-Ciertamente, los inviernos son terrible en Westeros, especialmente con los Caminantes respirándonos en la nuca.

Solo suspire, luego de ver esos dibujos estaba segura que al menos los primeros hombres y los niños del bosque habían enfrentado algo, pero no podía creer que eso estuviera aun en Westeros.

-Sé que no me cree… sé que piensa que estoy loco y eso desearía, de verdad…

Me acerque y toque su hombro suavemente- No creo que estés loco- fue la primera vez que me atreví a tutearlo- Jon… es solo que… ¿has pensado en lo inverosímil que suena lo que dices?

-Tan inverosímil como sonaba que tres dragones con tres Targaryen conquistaran Westeros.

-Sin embargo eso paso en la época donde ya se escribía

-Cierto… pero igual suena increíble… incluso ahora, pensar que estoy en un lugar con tres dragones en increíble.

-Si lo se…

-Varys quiere que piense en una forma de demostrar mi historia… para lograr apoyo

-Lord Varys puede ser un poco… no es como decirlo… Umm imprudente- solo asentí- no te sientas presionado, algo se te ocurrirá.

-Eso espero… buenas noche alteza- y con eso se fue.

Más tarde todos se fueron a sus remaras y Missandei entro en mi cuarto, mientras deshacía la trenza de mi cabello y ella buscaba una túnica de dormir.

-Veo que te has hecho amiga de Ser Davos- menciono riendo.

-Si es muy divertido y no para de hablar. A veces se hace molesto- ella también ríe. Me quito mi vestido y me pongo la túnica de dormir- ¿de qué hablo con Lord Snow?

-Sobre Lord Varys, lo hizo molestar con sus imprudencias…

-Él le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, sembrar intrigas- dice ella mientras peina mi cabellera.

-Me gustaría saber qué clase de placer haya el en esa clase de cosas. ¿Busca molestar o crear malestar entre las personas?

-Él es muy inteligente y si ha vivido tanto dentro de la boca del león sin un rasguño es que sabe jugar sus intrigas muy bien.

Asentí y luego ella paro de arreglar mi cabello- ¿Qué opina de él majestad?

-¿Quién?

-Lord Snow.

-Es un buen hombre.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿A qué te refieres Missandei?

-Quiero toda su opinión sobre él

-Es un buen hombre, preocupado por su gente… y guapo- lo último lo dije en un susurro.

Pude ver la sonrisa de orgullo de Missandei por eso- lo sabía, solo quería oírlo de usted. ¿Cree que no me di cuenta la cara que puso cuando le conté de mis conversaciones con él? Usted estaba celosa majestad.

-Nunca ha estado celosa, ni siquiera de Drogo o Daario.

-Pero si de Lord Snow…

Solté un suspiro y asentí, asi que ese era el nombre de esa sensación que había sentido hoy. Como nunca la había tenido, y como siempre había sido muy segura de mí, nunca había conocido esa emoción.

-bueno Missandei, buenas noches- le dije viéndola y ella se paró de mi cama.

-Buenas noches alteza- hizo una reverencia y se fue de allí. Dejándome con mucho en la cabeza.

Luego de eso pasaron varios días en lo que por una u otra razón no pude hablar con Jon o Jorah. Esos días estuvimos ocupados hasta que convocamos una reunión en el cuarto con la mesa de piedra tallada como el mapa de Westeros por Aegon el Conquistador.

Allí Lord Varys le dio a Jon Snow un pequeño pergamino, lo leyó varias veces y luego dijo- Pensé que Arya estaba muerta… pensé que Bran estaba muerto…

-Estoy feliz por ti- mencione genuinamente pero su cara no lucia feliz- No te vez feliz.

-Bran dice que vio al Rey de la Noche y su ejercito avanzar hacia el muro en Eastwatch- hizo una pausa- si logran pasar el muro…

-El muro los ha mantenido alejado por miles de años, presuntamente…

-Necesito volver a casa.

-Dijiste que no tenías suficientes hombres

-Lucharemos con los que tenemos- luego sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos- a menos que decida unírsenos.

-¿y entregar el país a Cersei?- le sostuve la mirada- en el momento en que vaya al norte ella avanzara.

-Quizá no- voltee a ver a Tyrion, ¿estaba creyendo esto del ejército de los muertos? Estaba sorprendida que el hombre que había dicho que ignorara esto y fuera por su hermana, está a punto de hacer una sugerencia loca- Cersei cree que el ejército de los muertos es solo una historia- si, al igual que yo- hecha por nanas para asustar a los niños, ¿Qué tal se le probamos que se equivoca?

-No creo que ella venga a ver un muerto por invitación mía.

-Pero puedes llevar el muerto a ella- allí estaba Tyrion con un nuevo e "inteligente" plan, espero que Jon Snow no se lo compre.

-Creí que eso era lo que debíamos evitar.

-No todo el ejército… solo un soldado ¿es eso posible?- podía ver como la mente de mi mano trabajaba y eso no me agradaba.

-La primera vez que un muerto fue cuando lo metieron en Castle Black desde el muro.

-¿asi que puedes traer uno de esos a King's Landing? Y mostrarle a ella la verdad- la cara de Jon Snow mostraba que le agradaba el plan.

-Todo lo que traigas será inútil, a menos que Cersei nos dé una audiencia y convencerla de no matarnos en cuanto pongamos un pie en la capital.

-La única persona que ella oiría es Jaime. El quizá me oiga- los ojos de mi Mano me vieron esperando una respuesta.

Tarde unos segundos en formular mi pregunta- ¿y cómo planeas entrar en King's Landing?

Jon y Tyrion vieron a Ser Davos, él al darse cuenta que lo veían y notar que lo cuestionaban con los ojos, respondió- podría meterte, pero si los guardias te reconocen, te lo advierto no soy un luchador- mi Mano solo asintió entendiendo lo que le decía Ser Davos.

-Todo esto sería por nada si no tenemos uno de estos muertos.

-Buen punto, ¿Cómo propone conseguir uno?- Lord Varys vio a Jon, según me comento el, de eso era lo que hablo el eunuco hace varias noches y que lo altero.

Hubo un gran silencio, síntoma que ninguno sabia hasta que Ser Jorah hablo- Con el permiso de la reina, yo iré al norte y lo traeré- lo vi con sorpresa y añadió- me pidió que me curara para servirle, déjeme servirle- una idea estúpida de un héroe. Creo que ya tengo bastante con Drogo y Daario como para que ahora Jorah se les una.

-La gente libre nos puede ayudar- mi atención paso de Jorah a Jon Snow- ellos conocen el verdadero norte como nadie- sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Ellos no seguirán a Ser Jorah.

-No tendrá que hacerlo- al ver sus ojos grises supe lo que pensaba hacer y mi corazón se saltó no uno sino varios latidos, y por la cara de Ser Davos, el suyo también.

-No puede ir al Muro, ya no estás en la Guardia de la Noche- sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos- eres el Rey en el Norte.

Allí fue el único momento que vio a Ser Davos- Soy el único que los ha enfrentado, soy el único que los conoce.

Sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba con solo pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, no podía estar hablando en serio ¿verdad? ¿Por qué me tengo que rodear de estúpidos héroes que arriesgan su vida?

Trague ese nudo con mucha dificultad, podía sentir los ojos de Ser Jorah sobre mí pero no podía verlo, puse mi cabeza en alto y me cara de reina y le dije- No te he dado permiso de irte- pese a no ser mi prisionero, en ese momento me vi tentada a llamar a mis guardias y que lo metieran en un calabozo hasta que se le olvidara esa absurda idea y no se fuera.

-Con todo respeto majestad- dijo viéndome- no necesito su permiso. Soy un rey- si es verdad pero no quiero que vayas, no quiero que te arriesgues, solo por probar un punto era lo que estaba en mi mente al verlo, claro no se lo diría, aun tenía mi dignidad y mi orgullo de reina terca, como me llamaba a veces Tyrion cuando peleábamos por uno de sus planes- vine aquí sabiendo que sus hombres podrían decapitarme o sus dragones quemarme vivo. Puse mi confianza en usted, una extraña. Porque sabía que era la unía oportunidad para mi pueblo… para todo nuestro pueblo. Le pido que confié en un extraño- podía sentir mi corazón ir más rápido que antes, pero no era por angustia sino por algo más.

Es un sentimiento tan distinto al que hubiera sentido por mi esposo o por mi último amante. Era una mezcla de excitación y deseo de protegerlo. Sentía lo mismo que por mis dragones pero cien veces más intenso, quizá era significa que me he enamorado de este terco y apuesto rey norteño, quizá solo sean ideas mías pero este hombre me estaba conquistando con su coraje y con su honestidad.

-Porque es nuestra mejor opción.

Mantuve mis ojos en el luego vi a Tyrion y pude ver que él también estaba de acuerdo con esta locura asi que solo pude relajar mis hombros y asentir ligeramente. Su discurso me convenció. Estaba segura que si alguien podía salir de esta bien parado seria él.

Solo esperaba que no pasara nada más allá del muro y que ambos, Jorah y Jon volvieran a salvo a Dragonstone, conmigo.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Como ven la primera parte la dedique a algo que no vimos en la serie. Dany y Jorah hablando y creo que el caballero Mormont es una buena tierra para el dragón Targaryen. Él sabe cómo controlarla mejor que Tyrion.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y dejen un comentario abajo, gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de hacerlo y los que no… Shame Shame Shame jajaja… ¡Mentira! Pero si se toman unos minutos se los agradecería. Ya para el próximo será la expedición al muro. Ese será un POV de Jon en su mayoría pero tendrá esa conversación entre Dany y Tyrion sobre los héroes, aunque aquí ya se vio parte de lo que ella pensó, no solo de nuestro Rey en el Norte sino también de Ser Friendzone.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	5. Me ama, no me ama

**¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, me tarde más de lo que debía porque estuve muy ocupada o con dolor de cabeza, pero al fin termine. Espero les guste esto y nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 5: Me ama, no me ama**

 **Jon POV**

Una vez terminada esa reunión cada quien se retiró a hacer sus cosas, Tyrion y Davos fueron a preparar sus cosas para irse, Missandei fue a organizar todo lo de la cena, Daenerys a su habitación y por ultimo Ser Jorah a preparar sus cosas también para el viaje que se les vendría tan pronto llegaran los dos consejeros.

Realmente aun no entiendo a las mujeres, son demasiado complejas para mi gusto, un día feliz y otro molestas, podía ver que a la reina le preocupaba la misión, pero no sabía cómo descifrar el porqué.

En eso andaban mis pensamientos cuando oigo unos pasos, al voltearme allí estaba mi consejero, Ser Davos- ¿Cómo esta luego de esa "discusión" majestad?

-Bien.

-Supongo que con mezclas de emociones al saber que sus hermanos están bien, pero molesto porque el Rey de la Noche está avanzando.

-Así es, y además esto que está pasando… tener que convencer a dos mujeres que se odian y que deben unirse si quieren vivir- solté un suspiro de frustración- las mujeres son tan complicadas.

-Es cierto, y por eso las amamos. Porque un día amanecen queriendo arrancar tu cabeza y a la tarde quieren hacerte el amor hasta desfallecer. Esa es la esencia de una relación con una mujer.

-Vaya no sabía que fueras tan poético.

-Se me da de vez en cuando alteza- dijo eso ultimo sabiendo que me molestaría.

-Yggritte era así… un día me quería matar y al otro besarme y todo parece decir que esta Daenerys Targaryen es igual de temperamento.

Davos sonrió de una forma que no pude leer- ¡qué casualidad! Yggritte es esta mujer salvaje que se enamoró de usted y ahora "esta" Daenerys Targaryen se enamoró de usted también.

Reí sin humor, fue una risa sarcástica- ella no me ama… me desprecia y seguro me quiere volver parte del menú de sus dragones.

-Así si porque cuando desprecias a alguien esta persona se le corta la respiración cuando ve que la persona que desprecia está a punto de ir a una muerte segura.

Bufe ante eso- no es mi tipo…- una excusa estúpida pero no sabía que más decir.

-Eso no te importo cuando le vio su "gran corazón"- dijo el en tono de burla, este hombre no tiene pelos en la lengua a la hora de exponer sus opiniones- en fin, dejando de lado a su majestad que "no es su tipo" déjame contarle mis planes. En King's Landing voy a buscar a un herrero de confianza y que fue enseñado por el mejor para que nos ayude con la creación de armas de dragonglass. Además, podrá ayudarnos con todo lo de las armas en Winterfell cuando la madre de dragones le dé permiso de salir de su isla...

-Ser Davos…- le dije en tono de advertencia

-En fin, disfrute sus dos o tres días aquí mientras las dos Manos nos vamos- y con eso se fue. Rodé los ojos riendo y nos fuimos a comer.

La cena fue en silencio, todos estaban tensos por lo que se nos venía, por un lado, Ser Davos estaba nervioso de que la guardia real de los Lannister reconocieran a Tyrion, después de todo no habían muchos enanos con una cicatriz en la cara.

Quizá a Ser Davos no le hagan nada por haber sido tanto tiempo desde la batalla de Blackwater.

Jorah, Daenerys y yo tensos por la misión que se nos venía. Ya había mandado un cuervo a Eastwatch para que estuvieran pendientes de nuestro arribo en los próximos días.

Luego de eso ambos decidieron salir a mar adentro, entre más rápido se fueran más rápido llegarían y podríamos irnos a buscar nuestro muerto.

Esa noche no pude dormir al pensar en todo lo que había pasado, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al saber que mi pequeña Arya estaba viva, y que mi hermano Bran también. ¿Qué tanto habían crecido? ¿Qué tanto habían cambiado? ¿Qué habían hecho? Y ¿Cómo Bran había "visto" al Rey de la Noche acercarse al muro por Eastwatch? Esas preguntas me quemaban en la lengua pero no tendría respuestas hasta llegar a Winterfell.

Esos dos días pasaron volando entre trabajar con el dragonglass junto mis hombres y preparar todo para nuestro viaje.

El día que llegaron los dos hombres yo estaba en las minas viendo el progreso cuando en eso oigo la voz de Ser Davos-Si me disculpa, majestad- estaba con un joven, como de mi edad, cabello negro y corto, bastante fornido, seguro este era el herrero.

-Sobreviviste en King's Landing.

-Una vez más- dijo orgulloso- él es…

Fue interrumpido por el chico- Soy Gendry, majestad, soy el hijo de Robert Baratheon, el hijo bastardo- voltee a ver a Ser Davos sorprendido y con muchas preguntas.

-Se suponía que no debía decirlo.

-Nuestros padres se tenía confianza ¿Por qué nosotros no?- dijo muy confiado viéndome.

-Vi a tu padre una vez en Winterfell.

-Conocí al suyo, en mi taller- es decir que este muchacho estaba en King's Landing bajo las narices de la loca de Cersei.

-Este más delgado- lo hice a modo de broma recordado lo que su padre había dicho del mío, que estaba más gordo.

-Y usted más pequeño- lo vi con una sonrisita y luego la borré a propósito para ver su reacción, su cara se notó nerviosa igual a la de Ser Davos.

Luego de eso no pude más y sonreí más ampliamente- Crecí con historias sobre ellos.

-Yo solo sabía que habían peleado juntos y ganaron. Ser Davos me dijo a donde van- ¿lo hizo? Fue lo que me formule en mi mente, lo vi y él solo vio al piso- y porque, déjeme ir con usted.

-No seas tonto no eres un soldado.

-Pero si un guerrero, y no necesita un herrero con esa espada- él había notado mi espada de acero valirio.

-¿Sabes cómo usar una?- él negó- Eso es un problema.

-Prefiero un mazo- ambos vimos a Ser Davos.

-Sabe defenderse.

Ok listo, mientras más hombres para conseguir nuestro muerto, mejor- Nos servirá tu ayuda- le sonreí a Gendry.

-Mi padre solía decir "es mejor ser un cobarde por un minuto que muerto por el resto de tu vida"- el veía a Gendry.

-Me salvaste la vida… dos veces, pero si es cierto lo que dices sobre lo que está allá fuera, no puedo no ser parte de esta guerra.

Ser Davos se notaba molesto y algo exasperado por nuestra terquedad, - no me hagan caso… lo único que he hecho es llegar a una edad avanzada.

Luego de esa conversación los tres salimos de la cueva y mis hombres estaban metiendo en botes lo que necesitaríamos y además el dragonglass para Winterfell.

Pude ver como Daenerys tomaba las manos de Ser Jorah, era obvia la relación de cercanía entre ellos dos, sentí una pequeña punzada en el estómago que no supe identificar, es decir, nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Al llegar un poco más cerca el me vio de reojo igual que ella, y luego el beso sus manos a manera de despedida, mientras el caminaba al bote a seguir cargando nosotros tres llegamos. Yo me ponía mis guantes parándome frente a la reina, sus ojos brillaban de manera más cálida, diferente a los fríos y calculadores que había visto cuando llegamos- Si no regreso al menos no tendrá que lidiar más con el Rey en el Norte- dije a modo de broma y al mismo tiempo algo serio pues sé que ella estará aliviada de no tenerme por allí.

Ella me dio lo que pareció una leve sonrisa y me dijo- Ya me acostumbré a él- eso me había tomado por sorpresa.

Sonreí igual, podía ver que era genuino eso que dijo, y para ser sincero yo también me había acostumbrado a ella y sus dragones y soldados de aspecto feroz- le deseo buena fortuna en las guerras por venir majestad- ella solo asintió y yo se lo devolví. Sus ojos mostraban nuevamente esa preocupación que había visto el día que decidí volver al muro en busca de un muerto.

Habíamos cuadrado ese día antes de que yo bajara a la playa que si teníamos problemas le mandaríamos un cuervo para ayudarnos.

Cuando nos montamos en la barca, dimos un último vistazo a la playa, ella aún estaba allí. Solo se retiró cuando ya estábamos a una distancia considerable y ya no nos veíamos. Ser Jorah se notaba algo afligido.

-Descuide estoy seguro que las cosas saldrán bien.

-Eso espero, ya he pasado bastante lejos de ella como para volver a perderla. Ella se decepciono tanto de mí cuando le conté que la había estado espiando y contándole a Varys… sus ojos eran de oído y dolor. Ella me perdono solo cuando la rescate, pero ya los que estaban en la antigua Valyria me infectaron con soriagris y le prometí volver si encontraba la cura, ahora que la encontré voy a una misión suicida.

-Bueno al menos no va solo- dijo Gendry, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de Ser Davos y una risa de los demás- ouch… eso dolió Ser Davos.

-Eso es por ser tan poco sensible- todos rieron.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que se crio en Lecho de Pulgas, el lugar menos sensible de los Siete Reinos.

-Te equivocas, el menos sensible son las Islas de Hierro.

Luego de eso llegamos al barco principal y una vez dentro todos partimos a Eastwatch. El camino duro una semana y allí planeamos muchas cosas entre ellas como íbamos a lograr mandar ese cuervo.

-Necesitamos alguien con piernas rápidas en caso de que tengamos que mandar un cuervo a Dragonstone.

-Yo podría hacerlo en caso tal- dice Gendry.

-No conocer el Norte, te perderás- Ser Davos no se veía cómodo con el joven arriesgando su vida.

-Puedo ir viendo por donde estuvimos e ir recordando.

-No es tan fácil, en el norte hay dos montañas que se parecen y ya te pierdes.

-Tengo mis formas de aprender, llegue remando a King's Landing, si logre llegar en bote, creo poder sobrevivir en el norte.

Todos reímos y asentimos- ok Gendry, asegúrate de guardar lo que más puedas en tu memoria- el asintió y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente ya estábamos en el muelle y entramos en el castillo.

Mi nariz se llenó el aire frio del norte y me sentí en casa. Si Dragonstone era hermoso y todo pero nada le gana al frio del muro.

Cuando llegamos todos fuimos recibidos por Tormund que nos llevó al comedor.

-¿No es tu trabajo evitar este tipo de ideas estúpidas?- le pregunta a Ser Davos.

-He fallado en ese trabajo últimamente- lo vi con cara de "lo siento", yo sé que mis ideas son estúpidas y arriesgadas pero necesarias.

-¿Cuántas reinas hay ahora?

-Dos

-¿y debes convencer a la de los dragones o a la que se coge a su hermano?- Gendry se ríe, ese no es ningún secreto ya, todos sabían que Cersei Lannister se "cogía" a su hermano.

-A ambas- la cara de Tormund era totalmente seria.

-¿Cuántos hombres trajiste?

Voltee a verlos a todos- no suficientes.

-¿A la mujer grande?- sonreí ante eso, a Tormund le gusta la guardiana de mis hermanas, Brienne de Tarth.

-Esperamos que sus hombres ayudaran- dijo Ser Jorah, ya que según nuestro plan la gente libre nos podría guiar mejor en el norte.

-Yo me voy a quedar, soy una carga allá fuera como bien sabes.

-Lo eres- siempre tan sincero Tormund, Ser Davos me vio y yo solo pude sonreír- ¿en verdad quieres ir allá otra vez?- de querer no pero debo si quiero converse a seis Reinos de mandar tropas para ayudar, pero claro no podía decirle que no asi que, desconfiando de que mi voz flaquera, solo asentí- no son los únicos.

Eso no podía ser posible, solo Ser Jorah, Gendry y yo estábamos tan locos como para ir allá a casar muertos, asi que lo seguimos dentro de las celdas.

-Mis vigías los encontraron a kilómetro y medio al sur, dicen que venían hacia acá- al llegar ve a tres hombres, con túnicas contra el frio.

Reconocí a unos de los hombres que vi el día que llego el Rey Robert, le llamaban el sabueso, un hombre muy alto y fuerte, un guerrero formidable. Sansa me había comentado que él la había salvado en King's Landing- eres el sabueso, te vi una vez en Winterfell.

-Quieren ir más allá de la muralla también.

-No queremos ir pero debemos hacerlo- igual que yo tampoco quieren ir pero deben hacerlo, ahora mi duda es ¿Por qué?- nuestro señor lo ordena, la guerra se aproxima…

-No confíes en el- dijo Gendry- en ninguno de ellos- dijo mientras se acercaba a los barrotes- son la hermandad y lo último que su señor les ordeno fue venderme a una bruja roja para que me asesinara.

-¿Thoros? Casi no te reconozco- ahora fue Ser Jorah.

-Ser Jorah Mormont ¿no me darán nada de beber aquí?- allí Tormund me vio, pude ver el brillo en sus ojos al oír el nombre de la casa a la que perteneció el Lord Comandante- No me he sentido como yo mismo.

-¿Es un puto Mormont? Como el último Lord Comandante.

-Él era mi padre

-Él nos cazó como animales

-Y regresaron el favor, según recuerdo- eso hizo que Tormund gruñera levemente, la tensión se podía sentir.

-Aquí estamos al final del mundo, en el mismo momento. Hiendo en la misma dirección y por la misma razón- lo vi analizando las palabras del hombre.

-Nuestras razones no son sus razones

-No importa cuales creamos que sean las razones- él se paró de su asiento- hay un propósito superior aquí- comenzó a caminar- y lo servimos juntos ya sea que lo creamos o no. Podemos dar los paso pero el señor de la luz…

-¡OH! Con un carajo cierra la boca, ¿iremos con ustedes o no?

-¿no quieren saber qué hacemos?

-Es peor que estar en una celda helada esperando morir.

Luego de analizar todo lo que dijeron, incluso ese arrebato del sabueso- tiene razón, todos estamos del mismo lado.

Gendry se volteo a verme- ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Todos respiramos- dije simplemente, y tome la llave de Tormund abriendo la puerta de la celda. Luego de eso todos nos fuimos a preparar, tomamos algunas provisiones, algo de licor, les explique el plan a Thoros, Beric y el Sabueso, y una vez lo tuvimos todo fuimos a la puerta que conecta un lado con el otro del muro.

Era una misión peligrosa y quizá podríamos morir pero los que sobrevivieran deberían llegar con el muerto y de esa forma sabría que nuestro trabajo se hizo.

 **Daenerys POV**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Jon, Jorah y Ser Davos se fueron al muro, estaba muy preocupada por ellos, pero no podía expresarlo abiertamente. Debía permanecer tranquila y en control. Eso es lo que hace una reina, ¿Por qué me ha tocado estar rodeada de héroes? Haciendo cosas estúpidas para probar que son hombres y que no le temen a nada.

Estaba tomando un copa de vino con Tyrion, estábamos conversando sobre estrategia y me contaba más de Westeros y su historia, es era una de las cosas que le pedí me contara siempre que tuviéramos momentos de calma, pues si iba a gobernarlos, debía tener conocimiento de todo lo que paso antes de mi llegada.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti?- le pregunte cambiando el tema.

-Sinceramente no.

-Que no eres un héroe- hizo un ruido como de burla y a la vez de que no le agrado mucho mi comentario.

-He sido heroico en ocasiones, una vez atravesé por la puerta de lodazal en King's Landing…

-No quiero que sea un héroe. Los héroes comenten estupideces y mueren- le dije viendo el fuego de la hoguera, todos los hombres que he conocido, menos Tyrion, eran del tipo heroico, haciendo cosas que les podrían costar la vida pero igual lo hacen… y ¿Por qué?... porque quieren probarse- Drogo, Jorah, Daario y ahora este tal… Jon Snow. Tratan de superar a los demás, a ver quién hace lo más estúpido, lo más valiente.

-Es interesante, los héroes que nombra. Drogo, Jorah, Daario e incluso este… Jon Snow- lo dijo con mi mismo tono mientras lo veía- todos se enamoraron de usted.

-Jon no está enamorado de mí- ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Es obvio que él no está enamorado de mí, eso es una estupidez.

-Me equivoque. Supongo que la contempla tanto solo porque espera una alianza militar- me vio esperando leer mi expresión al soltar eso.

No sabía que decir, había notado sus ojos sobre mí en más de una ocasión pero nunca pensé que podría ser por amor. Él era demasiado propio y reservado, no era como Daario o Drogo, más agresivo en sus acercamientos, o incluso como Jorah que me veía mas con devoción. Jon era diferente y eso me atraía de él.

Al no saber que decir solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente- el muy bajo para mí- su cara mostro la molestia de mi comentario, lo note de inmediato y quise corregir mi error- No quise decir…

-En cuanto a héroes es un poco bajo- comento dejándome ver ese caparazón que el mismo se construyó contra esos comentarios sobre la altura.

-Sé que eres valiente- lo mire a los ojos, el mantuvo Meeriin durante mi secuestro en Vaes Dotdrak con las demás Khaleesis y se de todo lo que hizo antes de conocerlo incluso el simple hecho de salir a un lugar lleno de hombres mucho más grandes y musculosos solo para pedir su libertad cuando era esclavo me demuestra que es valiente, no un héroe porque él no hace cosas estúpidas, sino que son medidas y con cuidado- No habría elegido a un cobarde como mi Mano- pude ver la satisfacción en su rostro al decir eso. Tome asiento a su lado- asi que… si todo sale bien conoceré a tu hermana. Con todo lo que me has dicho que ella creo que más bien me matara en vez de hablar.

-Primero la torturara de alguna forma horrible, después la matara. Nadie confía menos en mi hermana que yo, créame, pero si vamos a la capital iremos con dos ejércitos, y con tres dragones. Si alguien la toca King's Landing ardera hasta los cimientos.

-Y justo ahora está pensando en la forma de tenderme una trampa- dije al recordar todo lo que paso cuando nuestro objetivo era Casterly Rock y ellos iban unos pasos adelante y nos quitaron High Garden.

-Claro que sí y se está preguntado que trampa le está tendiendo usted

-¿y lo estamos? ¿Tendiendo una trampa?

Él lo pensó un poco- Si queremos crear un mundo nuevo y mejor creo que el engaño y el genocidio sean la mejor forma de empezar.

-¿Qué guerra se ganó sin engaños ni genocidios?

-Sí, tiene que ser despiadada para ganar el trono. Tiene que inspirar cierto grado de miedo, pero el miedo es todo lo que tiene Cersei. Es todo lo que mi padre tenía… y Joffrey. Eso hace que su poder sea frágil. Porque eso hace que cualquiera por debajo de ellos los quiere ver muertos.

Analice cada palabra que me decía él. El miedo es algo poderoso, pero no solo los Lannister habían usado el miedo como arma, también el primer Targaryen en ser rey- Aegon Targaryen tuvo mucha experiencia con el miedo.

-Asi fue, pero usted alguna vez me hablo de romper la rueda. Aegon construyo la rueda. Si ese es el tipo de reina que quiere ser ¿Cómo puede ser diferente a todos los otros tiranos que la antecedieron?- rodé los ojos levemente, sabía que tenía razón pero también recordé el consejo que me dio Lady Ollena sobre ser un dragón, Aegon fue un dragón y tomo los siete reinos con Fuego y Sangre sin importar nada y no fue un tirano.

-Entonces ¿entraremos en la guarida del león?- me pare algo exasperada por esta conversación, a veces me preocupa que Tyrion me esté traicionando por su familia porque siempre la sangre haya más que una confianza en una reina que no es nada tuyo.

-Mi hermano me prometió mantener controladas a las fuerzas Lannister.

-Perdóname pero no me importan las promesas de los Lannister… excepto las tuyas.

-Y yo le prometí a el que evitaría que usted hiciera algo impulsivo.

-¿Impulsivo?- ¿Cuándo he sido impulsiva? Si más bien busco consejos para no hacerlo, ese día Jon Snow me convenció de no ir a King's Landing y destruirlo con mis dragones.

Tyrion hizo un silencio largo mientras se paraba, dando a entender que no daría ejemplos de algún acto impulsivo de mi parte- esta será una negociación difícil. Nos vamos a sentar con personas que quieren nuestras cabezas, es muy probable que mi hermana diga algo que la provoque.

-¿Y?

-y se sabe que usted a veces se sale de sus casillas. Como todos nuestros líderes…

-¿Cuándo me salí de mis casillas?

-Por ejemplo cuando quemo a los Tarly.

-Eso no fue impulsivo, eso fue necesario.

-Quizá…

-Quizá.

-Quizá el padre tenía que morir y no el hijo. Quizá ambos necesitaban tiempo para pensar en sus errores en una celda fría. No tuvimos tiempo de discutir las posibilidades antes que usted terminara con sus posibilidades.

-Se me podría perdonar por creer que te pones del lado de tu familia en esto.

-Estoy poniéndome de su lado. Tienes que ponerte del lado del enemigo para poder ver las cosas como ellos y tienes que ver las cosas como ellos, para anticiparte a sus acciones, responder eficazmente y vencerlos. Lo cual quiero que usted logre porque creo en usted y en el mundo que quiere construir, pero el mundo que quiere construir no se construye de una sola vez. Probablemente no en una vida- mientras él hablaba solo me dedique a ver el mar, meditar sus palabras, en una guerra se debe hacer cosas que no se desean pero que son necesarias para el triunfo. Quizá Lord Tarly pudo haber reconsiderado o su hijo, pero ¿y si no? ¿Y si más bien traerlos aquí le hubiera dado la excusa perfecta a Cersei para atacar mi castillo con ejércitos de todo poniente porque la hija del "rey loco" tiene como prisioneros a los Tarly? No correría ese riesgo- ¿Cómo nos aseguramos de que su visión perdure? Después que usted rompa la rueda ¿Cómo nos aseguramos que permanezca rota?

Ya sabía por dónde venía, me di la vuelta y lo observe a los ojos- ¿quieres saber quién se sentara en el trono de hierro cuando yo muera? ¿Es eso?

Sus ojos se suavizaron a ver mi mirada penetrar en la suya, el nunca aparto sus ojos de los míos, nunca lo hacía, él era quizá uno de los pocos que me mantenía la mirada, más en los momentos que tomaba la posición de reina- dijo no poder tener hijos- toco esa tecla que aun duele en mi corazón, ese recordatorio de que una decisión por el deseo de no perder a mi esposo me arrebato mi descendencia, la última Targaryen que no puede tener hijos- pero hay otras formas de elegir un sucesor. La Guardia de la Noche tiene un método. Los hijos del hierro, entre sus muchas fallas tienen otro…

Decidí poner fin a esta conversación, la sucesión era un tema que no deseaba hablar en ese momento, no quería pesar en eso hasta tener mi corona como reina, allí seria cuando podría pensar en mi sucesor- discutiremos la sucesión cuando sea coronada- y asi se lo hice saber a mi Mano.

-Alteza, vi cientos de flechas volar hacia usted en el Ataque que Blackwater y vi cientos de flechas fallar pero cualquiera de esas pudo llegar a su corazón y terminar…

-Has pensado mucho en mi muerte ¿verdad? ¿Fue uno de los temas que discutiste con tu hermano en King's Landing?

-Estoy tratando de servirla al planear a largo plazo.

-Tal vez si hubieras planeado a corto plazo no habríamos perdido Dorne y High Garden- dije eso ultimo con veneno en mi voz, luego lo vi con autoridad y di mi última decisión sobre el asunto- Discutiremos la sucesión cuando tenga la corona- luego me retire.

Al día siguiente estaba en el salón de la gran mesa de piedra junto a Tyrion hablando más sobre algunos asuntos de los inmaculados, como por ejemplo que comenzaran a abandonar Casterly Rock para marchar rumbo a King's Landing.

Yo sé que ellos fueron entrenados para sobrevivir por días sin alimentos y en condiciones exigentes debido a su entrenamiento asi que no estaba preocupada porque no tuvieran suficiente comida, y sino seguro podían pescar en el mar cerca al castillo o incluso cazar. Eran hombres bien entrenados y con muchos conocimientos. Jaime no conoce a estos guerreros y sus entrenamientos tan fuertes.

Cuando estábamos en eso Lord Varys entro con la cara pálida y mi corazón dio un vuelco, algo no andaba bien y mi primer pensamiento fue _Jon Snow_.

El cual fue confirmado por Varys cuando me paso un pequeño pergamino donde se podía leer que ya era hora de intervenir. Asi que encargue a Missandei mi abrigo y pese a las caras de Tyrion monte en Drogon y junto a Rhaegal y Viserion fuimos rumbo al norte.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **El más largo hasta ahora, espero les haya gustado. Como vieron omití todo lo del muro porque eso lo vimos completo en la serie y decidí que mejor usaría la conversación de Tyrion y Dany como un pequeño salto en el tiempo para ir rumbo al rescate. El próximo ya será el rescate desde el punto de vista de Dany y el principio del 7x07. Espero les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo.**


	6. ¿Fantasías Norteñas?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Fantasías norteñas?**

 **Daenerys POV**

Lo que vi cuando llegue me dejo pasmada, cientos de miles de soldados muertos rodeaban a Jon y sus aliados, hombres de piel blanca y cristalina estaban mas apartados de la batalla, mis dragones comenzaron a escupir fuego a todos los muertos que podían, derritiendo el lago de hielo donde estaban.

Mis ojos se conectaron con los de Jon y pude ver su alivio al vernos. Aterrice con Drogon mientras Rhaegal y Viserion controlaban los demás muertos al igual que Drogo contra los mas cercanos, me incline para tomar la mano de Jon sin embargo justo cuando la iba a tomar un muerto se nos acerco y el le dio un golpe con su espada.

Comencé a ayudar a los demás a subir, sin embargo mis ojos seguían viendo a Jon esperando que volviera pronto para asegurarme que estuviera bien.

-Ser Jorah- dije al ayudar a mi fiel amigo.

-Majestad que bueno que pudo llegar- dice el con una sonrisa.

Un hombre con una gran quemada en su rostro sostenía una cosas moviéndose y gritando, supuse que ese era el muerto que habían capturado- rápido suban a este puto muerto.

Entre Jorah y un hombre de cabello rojo montaron al muerto y luego el hombre de la cara quemada se monto.

-¡Jon!- grito Ser Jorah mientras Jon seguía eliminando muertos.

Todos terminaron de montase y mis ojos se fueron a Jon, aún estaba preocupada que siguiera alejándose, sin darse cuenta que ya solo faltaba el.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Jon cuando oigo un sonido que desgarro mi corazón, un grito de sorpresa y dolor se escucho y cuando eleve mi mirada, vi a Viserion, mi dulce Viserion cayendo en picada por los aires derramando sangre.

Mi corazón se partió al ver como uno de mis hijos había sido herido de esa forma, Drogon rugió viendo a su hermano caer y Rhaegal lo siguió tratando de ayudarlo, sin embargo Viserion cayó sobre el hielo que estaba sobre el lago y pude ver como se comenzaba a hundir en el lago mientras cerraba sus ojos amarillos que había visto tantas veces antes llenos de vida mientras jugaba con su hermano Rhaegal o cuando peleaba con Drogon por comida.

El hielo quedo manchando con su sangre, un silencio sepulcral se escucho sobre Drogon mientras todos veían como uno de mis hijos había muerto. Sentí los ojos de Jorah sobre mi mientras sentía las lágrimas querer formarse en mis ojos pero contuve, una reina no debe llorar en público, me repetía. Drogon rugió rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Váyanse!- voltee a ver a Jon correr hacia Drogon partiendo a la mitad a unos muertos- ¡Váyanse ya!- el seguía corriendo, solo deseaba que el llegara a mi para completar el rescate, no deseabae perder a nadie más. Pude ver como el Rey de la Noche tomaba una lanza luego mis ojos se fueron a donde estaba Jon y como era empujado por un montón de muertos hacia un lago congelado, mi primer instinto que lanzarme a búscalo pero luego vi como el Rey de la Noche nos veía listo para atacar a Drogon como lo había hecho con Viserion.

No me quedo otra opción que irnos, a regañadientes le hice un gesto a Drogon para que partiera y Rhaegal nos siguió aún viendo de reojo el agujero por el que hacía unos minutos mi bebe se había hundido.

Mi corazón estaba roto, mi mente aun procesaba lo que había pasado. Siempre pensé que mis dragones eran indestructibles, que nada los podría matar, solo había visto a Drogon ser herido dos veces pero nada de gravedad, sus escamas eran muy fuertes y solo esas enormes flechas de ballesta podían lastimarlos. El Rey de la Noche había demostrado tener la forma de matar a sus hijos, y no sabía que podrían hacer ahora que ya habían visto el arma secreta de ese monstruo.

-Khaleesi…- la voz de Jorah se escuchó como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros, aunque estuviera detrás de mí.

-¿Si?- mi voz sonó rota como sonaba el hielo ceder luego de mi dragón cayo al lago.

-Lo siento… siento su perdida- dijo el con voz igual de rota, él los había visto nacer y crecer, él era uno de los pocos que los conoció desde el primer día- sé que quizá eso no lo traiga de vuelta y que esta dolida pero deseo expresar mi solidaridad.

-Gr… gracias Ser Jorah, es muy amable- "no llores Daenerys, no llores" era lo que me repetía. El solo toco mi hombro y movió su mano en un acto de tratar de confortarme.

Cuando llegamos a Eastwatch Ser Davos nos recibió- alteza… ¿y Jon?- pregunto el hombre mientras nos bajamos del lomo de Drogon. Nadie hablo todos estaban callados, el rostro de Ser Davos paso de la seriedad a la preocupación extrema- por favor respóndame… alguien…

-El muy idiota no corrió hacia nosotros y lo empujaron los muertos al lago- dijo el hombre de la cara quemada- ahora no te quedes como un puto imbécil y llévanos a dentro, necesito un puto trago- dijo el, nunca había oído tantas palabras insultantes de la misma oración.

-O… ok… vamos- dijo la Mano de Jon y todos entramos al castillo. Allí se nos ofreció algo de tomar, cosa que rechace. Aun no salía completamente del shock por mi dragón.

El hombre de barba roja se me acerco- Yo soy Tormund Matagigantes- se presentó el hombre- lamento que paso con su dragón- dijo con honestidad.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir, el me vio como deseando decir algo mas pero se contuvo y se fue.

Decidí subir al por las escaleras, viendo a mi alrededor, todo era blanco, habían algunos puntos verdes y otros rojizos, según Tyrion en el norte aun creían en los antiguos dioses, es decir, los que trajeron los primeros hombres, mientras en el sur se seguía la creencia en los siete que trajeron los Andalos.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en una de las torres de vigilancia, vi hacia abajo y me sorprendió la altura de ese muro, era impresionante como esa estructura podía seguir existiendo y que por más de ocho mil años aún se viera sólida y sin problemas.

Estuve allí parada por bastante tiempo, mis dragones sobrevolaban los bosques, aun oía a Rhaegal hacer sonidos tristes y a Drogon igual pero más de mi dragón color verde. Él era el más afectado porque ambos eran muy unidos, de pronto llego Jorah- alteza ya está listo su barco, cargamos al muerto en una lancha para que el Sabueso lo lleve a King's Landing.

-Quiero esperar un poco más- dije con mis ojos clavados en el bosque.

-Como ordene- dijo él y se retiró.

La imagen de Jon ser empujado por esos muertos dentro del lago se repetía en mi mente sin parar, me di cuenta en ese momento que él me importaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado, es más quizá hasta me había enamorado de él.

Quizá sea apresurado pero su carácter y su temple el día que me dijo que haría esta locura, aun sin creer del todo esto de los muertos, mi corazón salto tan solo con el pensamiento de que le pasara algo y que no volviera; ese día el gano no solo mi respeto sino también me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que me atraía.

Era sencillo pero no simple, no se vanagloriaba de lo que paso con los Bolton en Winterfell o con sus batallas en el Muro, o incluso con lo que Ser Davos dijo sobre unir a los salvajes con los norteños. Todos esos logros eran impresionantes y aun asi no los comento.

Pasaron horas y aun nada de Jon, aun me negaba a aceptar que quizá no volvería. No deseaba irme pero mientras más tiempo pasaba menos oportunidades tenía Jon de volver.

-Alteza, ya es tiempo de irnos- dijo Jorah.

-Un poco más- vi hacia el bosque sin embargo ya había perdido las esperanzas asi que voltee y al hacerlo oí como sonaba el cuerno anunciando algo, al voltearme allí venia un caballo con Jon a cuestas.

-¡Jineta a la vista!- anuncio el vigilante, asi que tan rápido como pude baje con Ser Jorah esas escaleras, mi corazón palpitaba más rápido conforme me acercaba al final de la misma.

Cuando por fin llegamos al patio las puertas se abrieron y pude ver a Ser Davos con Tormund cargado a Jon- Debemos llevarlo a un lugar cálido, está casi congelado- dijo Ser Davos agitado.

-Vamos a llevarlo a mi barco, allí hay piles y podrán meterlo allí- ambos hombres se vieron pensando las opciones y luego ambos asintieron en acuerdo para luego ir mi barco, allí lo bajaron al camarote principal y allí lo tendieron quitándole sus ropas congeladas por el agua y los vientos fríos, podía verse como estaba totalmente congelado por su apariencia toda tiesa.

De pronto cuando le quitaron la camisa pude ver una marcas en su pecho y abdomen "recibió una puñalada en el corazón por su pueblo" fue lo que dijo Ser Davos hace tanto en Dragonstone, allí fue cuando comprendí que no era ninguna fantasía norteña o que el hombre Lecho de Pulgas no había exagerado.

Jon Snow en efecto había recibido una puñalada en el corazón, sin embargo lo que no me queda claro es ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Pues esa herida se veía profunda. Algún día lo averiguaría y esperaba una respuesta honesta. Sin duda alguna, si antes no lo hacía, ahora si estaba segura que me había enamorado de este terco norteño y de su noble corazón.

 **Jon POV**

Me desperté con los músculos entumecidos, como si hubiera hecho entrenamiento de espada todo el día, mis parpados pesaban horriblemente pero logre abrir los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Daenerys. Ya no tenía puesto ese abrigo blando que tenía el día que nos fue a rescatar del ejercito de los muertos.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron pude ver como tenia algunas lágrimas y fue cuando todo vino a mi mente. Como su dragón era derribado por el maldito Rey de la Noche, como Viserion caía en picada hacia el lago congelado, como sus ojos amarillos se cerraban mientras su peso lo hacía hundirse, recordé como en ese momento una ira tan grande se apoderaba de mí y lo único que pensaba era en acabar con el Rey de la Noche por lastimar a los dragones Daenerys.

Lo único que pude decir en voz ronca por todo el tiempo que pase dormido- Lo siento- trague grueso al ver como ella se permitía verse vulnerable frente a mí- lo siento tanto- ella solo negó con la cabeza, se le vio un fantasma de sonrisa en sus labios ante mis palabras, luego sin pensarlo tome sus mano con la mía y ella lo acepto- desearía retroceder el tiempo- mi corazón se partía con cada palabra pues se me venía a la mente una y otra vez la muerte del dragón- desearía no haber ido.

Ella solo negó y su rostro mostro que estaba tratando de aguantar las lágrimas y que su voz no sonara rota por la tristeza- Yo no- deje de sentir el calor de su mano en la mía y me di cuenta que lo extrañaba terriblemente- Si no hubiera ido no lo hubiera visto. Hay que ver para creer- pude ver como su rostro mostraba que se regañaba mentalmente por no creerlo antes- y ahora creo- hizo un minuto de silencio tomando aire pues se le podría ver aun desencajada por lo ocurrido- los dragones son mis hijos… son los únicos que tendré, ¿lo entiendes?- la vi algo confundido pero asentí, eso me causo curiosidad y quizá cuando este mejor se lo preguntare, su rostro paso de una de tristeza al determinado y valiente que le conocí desde el primer día- vamos a detener al Rey de la Noche y a su ejército y lo haremos juntos- en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se aceleró, ella había aceptado ayudarnos, sin nada a cambio- tienes mi palabra.

Ella no me pidió arrodillarme y llamarla mi reina, en ese momento tome una determinación, ella había bajado sus exigencias y ahora era esa mujer que Missandei y sus hombres decían de su reina, una mujer valerosa y que lucharía por defender a su gente y a los que más les importaban, y lo mejor de todo es que ahora ella había aceptado dar todo su apoyo al Norte, sin pedir nada a cambio. Eso me hizo darme cuenta que su desinterés y su pasión por el bien común me enamoró. Me di cuenta que me enamore de Daenerys Targaryen.

-Gracias Dany- quizá fue el agotamiento, quizá fue que me enamore o no sé qué paso pero la llame por un diminutivo.

Ella sonrió- ¿Dany?- rio levemente- ¿Quién fue el último que me llamo asi? No lo sé, ¿quizá mi hermano?- me vio- no era realmente una compañía que desee recordar.

-Ok no Dany- quizá me había equivocado con ese apodo pero luego de lo que vi estaba seguro que el siguiente le gustaría más porque ya sabía que ella era genuina en su deseo de ayudarnos por lo tanto ella sería mi reina, no por su sangre sino por ser una buena persona que no busca la gloria ciegamente- ¿Qué le parece mi reina?- su rostro se mostró incrédulo ante eso- me arrodillaría pero…

-¿y qué hay de tu pueblo?- ella aún no se lo creía.

-Ya la verán como lo que es.

Pude ver alegría mezclado con emoción en su cara, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez pero esta vez no eran tristes sino de felicidad y ella esta vez tomo mi mano suavemente- espero merecerlo- en ese momento no era la reina segura de sí misma, confiada ni con todo el poderío que poseía. Era una mujer con una gran pérdida a cuestas.

-Claro que si- dije y ella solo mostro más alegría en su rostro.

Intento apartar su mano de mi agarre pero no la deje, deseaba ese contacto por más tiempo. Sus ojos me vieron como dándose cuenta de algo, no sé qué pudo pasar por su mente pero su mano esta vez sí se apartó de la mía y se notaba algo incomoda por dejarse ver tan vulnerable- deberías descansar.

Entendí que quizá ya no se sentía cómoda con nuestra conversación asi que solo cerré los ojos y respire profundo, tratando de volver al sueño del que había despertado hace poco, ella de inmediato de paro y se fue, la vi irse y deseando que se quedara.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Wow… muchas emociones, este capítulo me costó escribirlo por varios problemas con mi internet además falta de tiempo por diversas cosas en casa.**

 **En fin ¿les gusto? Déjenlo en los comentarios y espero les haya gustado como refleje lo que sentía Dany. Creo que Emilia Clark reflejo mucho en este capítulo, sobretodo en esa escena con Jon porque como bien puse arriba, ella no lloro camino al muro porque es una reina es una mujer que debe verse fuerte y que solo lloraría en privado y con alguien de confianza.**

 **En el próximo capítulo quiero analizar un poco más la cara de Dany al final porque se nota algo incomoda, y ya comenzare con el ultimo de esta temporada. A partir de allí la historia fluirá más de las hipótesis y lo que podría pasar.**


	7. Planes y promesas

**Bueno aquí les paso el siguiente capítulo de este fic, ahora será desde el punto de vista de Daenerys, todo el capítulo por lo tanto veremos todo lo que ella sintió en el bote.**

 **Capítulo 7: Planes y promesas.**

 **Daenerys POV**

 _Seis días_

Jon Snow paso seis días acostado sin despertar, ya me estaba preocupando de que quizá ese frio extremo lo hubiera lastimado tanto que quizá solo estamos esperando su muerte; pero no… al séptimo día en la mañana despertó.

Se notaba aturdido y confundido pues lo único que debió recordar antes de perder el conocimiento fue a la persona que le dio el caballo en el que llego. Me pidió disculpas por su estúpida decisión pero realmente no estaba molesta, solo estaba triste.

Solo sentía mi corazón romperse, casi no había dormido pues el solo cerrar los ojos significaba revivir el hecho una y otra vez, asi que prefería no dormir o hacia lo necesario para solo descansar los ojos, para luego comenzar a moverme por el barco como si fuera una experta cuando lo que se de barcos era que tenían una vela y que se movían con el timón.

Mis creencias que mis dragones no podrían ser heridos se cayó días atrás gracias a que un ser "mitológico" mato a mi hijo, mi dragón, mi Viserion.

Jon Snow mostro empatía, tomo mi mano y eso se sintiera correcto, que sintiera como si todo el frio que estaba en mi ser se disipaba, como si se hubiera encendido una vela y lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en ese contacto tan suave e íntimo sin ser sexual.

Luego cuando hizo lo que había esperado desde el primer día que lo conocí, se arrodillo, figurativamente claro porque no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, pero no sentí esa sensación de triunfo o de conseguir lo que desee sino un vacío en la boca del estómago, como si no se sintiera correcto.

El me hacía sentir nerviosa, había aprendido el arte del amor con mis damas de compañía en el Khalasar de Drogon cuando me case y sabia seducir hombres, había tenido en mi cama a un hombre como Daario, seguro de sí mismo, y yo era la que tomaba la iniciativa pero Jon Snow me hacía sentir indefensa, como antes de casarme pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir fuerte porque el solo apretar mi mano fue un acto reconfortante para mi tristeza.

Sentí una mezcla de emociones al oír ese sobrenombre de nuevo, primero me causo algo de risa porque realmente desde que me hice Khaleesi solo Viserys me llamo asi y fue el día de su muerte, después de eso ni Jorah, Daario o Drogo me llamo asi. Era raro volver a oírlo y claro que no era nada placentero oírlo considerando a mi hermano y la manera en el que me trato todos esos años. Sin embargo me pareció algo tierno de Jon el usarlo para agradecerme, él no se veía del tipo de hombre que es tierno, quizá por mis juicios preconcebidos de los norteños como hombres salvajes o rudos, pero Jon Snow sigue sorprendiéndome día a día y eso era lo que me atraía de él.

Cuando quise soltar mi mano el me lo impidió y allí fue cuando me di cuenta realmente que no deseaba apártame y que tenía pensamientos poco políticos o castos con este norteño y aparte mi mano y ahora si el me dejo hacerlo, me pare rápido algo nerviosa y desconfiando de que si permanecía allí no sería capaz de aguantar el deseo de besarlo.

Lo deje descansar y me retire a mi habitación donde me deje caer la cama repasando todo lo que había pasado allí adentro y pensando que no sabía que hacer ahora que me di cuenta que ya no puedo controlar mis emociones frente a él.

El resto del viaje fue relativamente rápido, cuando llegamos a Dragonstone comenzamos a planear nuestra llegada a King's Landing, ya Tyrion había mandado a los inmaculados a moverse a la capital y mando a los Dothraki en barcos a la capital igualmente.

Planeamos que Jon, Jorah, Tyrion, Missandei, Sandro y Theon viajaran a King's Landing en barco y yo me iría en Drogon junto a Rhaegal a la capital, de esa forma mostraría mi poder bélico en caso que Cersei desee atacar por la espalda.

No le comente a nadie de que Jon se había arrodillado, pues pese a que ese era uno de mis objetivos, no sentía que debía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos como si fuera una gran hazaña, y pude ver que me lo agradecía.

El día de nuestra partida nos reunimos todos en la bahía- bueno Alteza nos veremos en unos días en la ciudad, espero todos completos para conversar con mi hermana- dice Tyrion con su típico sentido del humor.

-Espero asi sea Lord Tyrion, detestaría perder a mi Mano y demás aliados en un solo día- le sonreí sinceramente.

-Sé que aliado detestaría perder más, Alteza- dijo el de manera algo burlona y yo solo rodé los ojos al oírlo.

-Cuide sus palabras Lord Tyrion.

-Siempre lo hago- luego de eso se retiró, pude ver a los demás montando el resto de las cosas en uno de los botes.

Missandei se me acerco y me sonrió- nos veremos en King's Landing alteza- me dio un abrazo y luego se retiró para subir junto a Tyrion y otros soldados del norte para ir hacia el barco principal que los llevaría a la capital.

-Alteza tenga cuidado, recuerde que Cersei estará planeando algo si las cosas no le agradan- me dijo Ser Jorah mientras se me acercaba- no la conozco pero si a su padre y el hombre que acuño el tema "Las lluvias de Castamere" no dejaría cabos sueltos si su plan no va de acuerdo con sus gran idea. Ya sabe que ellos tienen el arma que mato al dragón de la reina Rhaenys hace menos de 300 años atrás.

-Lo se Ser Jorah pero si debo ir para que se vea mi compromiso con el norte entonces asi será. Mi querido amigo yo sé que te preocupas pero debo seguir con mis planes para demostrar que, si ella se quiere pasar de lista, yo tengo mis trucos y que no debe menospreciarme- el solo asintió y luego se retiró.

El último en acercarse fue Jon que se notaba algo pensativo- ¿lleva todo lo necesario para enfrentar a ese muerto en la demostración?

-Sí, asi lo hago- dijo viendo al mar y luego a mí- alteza King's Landing es una mata de rumores, enfrentamientos y personas no tan buenas. Será nuestra primera vez en la capital, los Stark que han ido han perecido. Mi abuelo, mi tío, mi padre… solo espero no tener la misma suerte- es la segunda vez que menciona lo de su abuelo y tío pero esta vez no como un ataque sino como demostrando que el valiente ex Lord Comandante de la Night Watch se sentía vulnerable, no solo en el sur sino en la capital.

-Tranquilo, Lord Snow. Si algo pasa que atente contra su vida o la de mis aliados, los Inmaculados y Dothraki tienen orden de atacar la ciudad, al igual que mis dragones- lo vi y el solo asintió- tiene mi palabra.

-Gracias Alteza- el sonrió y añadió- nos veremos en Dragon Pit- y con eso se fue a su bote para irse con Ser Jorah, Sandro y el muerto en un baúl.

Las despedidas, asi sean por unos días, eran terribles para mí pero era necesario para hacer mi demostración de fuerza ante Cersei. Cuando los barcos zarparon me retire al castillo. Solo unos soldados se quedarían para cuidar el castillo.

Cuando llegue a lo más alto, vi a Drogon en el suelo viendo al mar, su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, camine hacia él y lo acaricie suavemente- sé que lo extrañas, pero vamos a vengarlo cuando sea el momento- el hizo un resoplido suave y sus ojos me vieron, pude ver la determinación en sus ojos y oí como Rhaegal, que estaba un poco más alejado, rugía de acuerdo conmigo.

Lo vi y sonreí, él era el que más extrañaba a Viserion camine hacia él y le di unas palmadas en el hocico- a ti también te lo prometo- pose mi frente sobre su hocico y cerré mis ojos oyendo su respiración.

Unos días más tarde, después esa "conversación" con mis dragones, nos fuimos a King's Landing para allí poder hablar con la hermana de mi Mano y quizá la mujer más peligrosa de Westeros en el actualidad.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Bueno eso fue todo, sé que fue corto, sé que no se añadió mucho de lo que paso en la serie pero me pareció necesario esta "conversación" con los dragones y mostrar más los sentimientos de Dany hacia Jon en ese momento tan íntimo entre ambos.**

 **No he podido subir tan rápido porque no tengo WiFi en mi casa pues recientemente no fuimos de mi país natal y ahora estamos en Perú sin internet.**

 **El próximo será sobre el viaje de Jon al King's Landing y quiero hacer el abordaje del "Navegaremos Juntos" desde otro POV… estaba pensando en Lord Friendzone.**


	8. Amor y desamor

**Hola, bueno como ya dije este es el último capítulo con análisis de los capítulos desde el POV de ambos. Quizá el siguiente ponga pensamientos de Dany, pero no estoy segura aún. En este haremos dos tipos de narración, una que ya conocen de los libros de GRRM donde se ve todo desde la narración en 3ra persona, pero desde un personaje. Ese personaje será Tyrion que deseo reflejar lo que siente al ver King's Landing; el siguiente ya será un POV de Jon donde narrare lo que piensa antes, durante y después de la reunión con la loca... ejem... con la reina Cersei.**

 **Porúltimo,decidí hacer un POV de Ser Jorah de la Casa Mormont, Lord de la Friendzone para ver el Ultimate Friendzone Attack de su reina; luego volveremos con Jon para ver sus pensamientos antes del hecho que todos conocemos.**

 **Advertencia: en la parte final tendremos la parte de sexo Jonerys así que, si no desean leerlo, sáltense a la despedida.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la historia.**

 **Capítulo 8: Amor y desamor**

 **TYRION**

Ya en el horizonte se podía ver King's Landing, habían pasado unos cuantos días en el mar. Tyrion tenía una copa en la mano mientras observaba desde la proa aquel lugar que alguna vez llamo, hogar.

La vista había cambiado desde que se fue y, aunque hubiera estado allí hace solo unas semanas atrás, aun no podía creer que su hermana fue capaz de explotar el Septo de Bailor.

Ese hermoso lugar que había sido testigo de tantas bodas reales y de tantos actos religiosos, claro él no era un hombre religioso, pero sabía que eso pasaba allí.

Sabia como lo había hecho, ella había usado el mismo fuego valiryo que tantos años atrás élhabía usado para volar la flota de Stannis Baratheon. La pregunta real era ¿Por qué?

Deseaba saberlo y a la vez no, su hermana se estaba volviendo cada díamás loca y fuera de sí. Su venganza había llegado a limites inexplorados para cualquier persona en la capital o más bien en todo Westeros.

Eso pasaba por su mente mientras tragaba de una toda su copa.

-Veo que está disfrutando la vista Lord Tyrion- comento una voz tras él, una que conocía muy bien.

-Pienso en las putas que deje allí, me deben extrañar- dijo el con tono sarcástico.

-No mienta, sé que piensa y quizá yo le pueda dar algo de luz- comento Varys al llegar a su lado.

-¿ahora lee pensamientos? Ya no necesitara sus pajaritos Lord Varys.

-Siempre se necesitarán, incluso con la reina Daenerys, ellos siempre tendrán noticias.

-Por supuesto.

-Ya sabes como lo hizo, era obvio que la reserva al rey loco caería en manos de alguien, después de todo, con una vela pueden explotar cualquier cosa; pero no sabes el motivo- Tyrion se sirvió otra copa- venganza.

Eso causo una risa de parte del enano de Casterly Rock- esa es la palabra favorita de ella.

-Se vengo de la Fe Militantey todos los lores que los apoyaron además de llevarse de una vez la vida de la reina Margaret y toda su familia- Tyrion guardo silencio lo que hizo al eunuco continuar- de alguna forma descubrieron los pecados de Cerseiy la metieron presa, la hicieron caminar desnuda por la ciudad para expiar sus pecados, la llevarían a juicio ese día, Margaret logro una alianza con la Fe manipulando a Tommen, perdía poder y eso la llevo a explotar el Septo.

Tyrion escucho atentamente aquello, asintiendo a todo lo que La Araña decía mientras tomaba más vino.

-La manera rápida y efectiva de eliminar a la competencia y a los que te humillaron, juntarlos todos en un lugar y hacerlos explotar- dijo Varys viendo el horizonte de la ciudad.

Su interlocutor solo suspiro- Si es verdad, pero también pagaron justos pero pecadores.

-Para ella todos eran pecadores... todos la vieron humillada- solo asintió.

-Eso es un pecado contra la hija de Lord Tywin Lannister. Uno que solo se paga con la muerte.

-¿piensas que se niegue?- pregunto Varys.

-Todo es posible, ya hasta espero trampas por todo Dragonpit. La conozco y sé que los engranajes de su mente están a toda velocidad, claro ella ya no tiene los hombres para defenderse y menos de dos dragones adultos.

-Ella tiene un as bajo la manga, seguro ya sabes de esa ballesta.

-La vi en acción y no dudo que ese hombre ya tenga otra en caso que pase algo.

-Ese fue el diseño de la primera princesa de Dorne que conocí a los antiguos Valirios y que enfrento dragones.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llego Missandei anunciando que debían bajar a una últimareunión con Lord Snow.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la sala de reunión del barco, el momento de la verdad había llegado y debían enfrentar a alguien igual de aterradora que el rey loco, pero con la frialdad del viejo león... una combinación rara pero posible.

 **Jon POV**

Los mande a llamar a todos para hablar del plan. Cada quien se fue sentando en la mesa del camarote destinado para la reunióndel consejo.

-Gracias por venir, como saben ya estamos muy cerca de llegar a la capital del reino y a nuestro encuentro con Cersei- vi Lord Tyrion- Ya Sandor ha revisado al muerto durante todo nuestro viaje y hemos comprobado que la magia de que lo mantiene "vivo" aun funciona incluso aquí tan al sur- los vi a todos y luego a Ser Jorah- en el Dragonpit estaremos bajo su protección y en la de Sandor. Trajimos la daga de Dragonglass y tenemos lista una antorcha- allí vi a Ser Davos- nosotros explicaremos una vez el muerto este afuera. Esperemos que no pase nada que lamentar.

-Si como morir a manos de la Montaña- comenzó Lord Varys.

Asentí- Si eso es lo todos esperamos, Daenerys ya debe estar en camino en Drogon y ya se nos informo que ya los Inmaculados llegaron, solo faltan los Dothrakis que tomen posición frente a nuestra infantería.

-Ya Gusano Gris tiene ordenes de atacar si algo pasa, al igual que nuestro Dothraki a cargo- asentí al oír a Missandei.

-Muy bien, tengo entendido que Cersei llamo a sus aliados así que seguro estará Euron Greyjoy- vi a Theon ver a la mesa con el ceño fruncido, el chico odioso y prepotente había cambiado mucho desde que me fui al muro, todos habíamos paso por mucho en estos años pero el se notaba bastante cambiado. Según me conto Sansa, el maldito de Ramsey lo torturo quebró al punto de hacerlo su esclavo- Confió en que podamos controlar a nuestros enemigos internos y externos- dije viéndolo y luego a los demás.

Todos encontraríamos personas indeseables allí y seguro seria difícil pero debíamos hacerlo si deseábamos salvar tantas personas como pudiéramos.

Al final di por concluido el consejo y nos fuimos a la cubierta principal para ver la ciudad.

Al llegar pude ver como todos se tensaron al ver la ciudad. Con Ser Davos a mi lado pregunte viendo la enorme ciudad ante mi- ¿Cuántos viven aquí?

-Millones, quizá.

-Hay más personas aquí que en todo el Norte, y que probablemente mueran. ¿Cómo la gente puede vivir así?- podíamos ver la gran cantidad de barcos de Euron Greyjoy y quedo claro que el era la nueva flota de la reina

-Hay mas trabajo en la ciudad. Los burdeles son mejores- rodé los ojos ante los último,

-En fin el punto es que debemos salvar a todas estas personas y de seguro no nos creerán por pensar que los norteños somos locos- di un suspiro algo frustrado.

Durante mucho tiempo no habían visto señales de los caminantes y ahora que llegan nadie cree en ellos pero a ellos no les importa, solo desean acabar con todo lo que este vivo. Nosotros somos parte de los poco que han visto a los muertos y que saben a que nos enfrentamos.

Hemos visto las consecuencias de no creer y de lo inesperado que es el Rey de la Noche.

Al llegar a tierra poco tiempo después bajamos todo y algunos de mis soldados mas Sandor cargaron el baúl hasta un carruaje y pude oír como un soldado Lannister preguntaba- ¿Qué hay allí?

Reí cuando oí la respuesta del sabueso que fue un simple- Púdrete.

Caminamos dentro de la ciudad, todos juntos con algunosDothraki como nuestros escoltas. Mientras íbamos caminando hacia el Dragonpit, Missandei pregunto- ¿Por qué lo construyeron?

-Los dragones no sabe reconocer entre lo que es suyo y lo que no lo es. Tierras, ganado, niños. Tenerlos por la ciudad era un problema.

-Imaginen todos ellos encerrados en una arena, enfermizos y pequeños como perro. Al comienzo con Balerion El Terror debió ser el lugar mas peligro de toda la tierra.

Caminamos un poco mas y de pronto todos paramos cuando cruzando la esquina vimos unos jóvenes con armaduras Lannister y un hombre con una túnica negra y de cuero, con barba y cabello negro estaba delante de ellos- quizá aun lo sea- murmura Ser Davos al ver los soldados.

-Bienvenidos mis lores- hubo una tensión palpable en el ambiente, los Dothraki listos para atacar a la menor provocación e igual los soldados de la reina- Sus amigos llegaron antes que ustedes- reconocí a Lady Brienne De Tarth y supe que había sido enviada por Sansa, internamente sonreí, ella no se arriesgaría a salir de Winterfell y estar en el mismo cuarto que Cersei luego de lo que paso así que envió a su guardiana como embajadora. Esta mostrando mucha estrategia- fui enviado a escoltarlos a su reunión- hizo un gesto y los soldados nos abrieron un camino para pasar.

Tyrion dio la señal a los Dothraki para que avanzaran primero una vez hecho esto avanzamos nosotros detrás de ellos.

Ser Davos y yo caminamos en silencio mientras podía oír conversaciones al fondo, al parecer muchos de los miembros de esta reunión se reunieron y tuvieron conversaciones amistosas, eso me alegraba pues hubiera sido terrible el tener tanta tensión camino a una reunión aun mas estresante.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de la reunión pude ver la magnitud del lugar en el que estábamos, ese lugar que había marcado el comienzo del fin para los dragones. Maigor el Cruel lo había construido para albergar a su dragón Balerion que había sido de su padre.

Era un lugar intimidante pero al mismo tiempo triste. Pensaba en esos dragones que habían quedado en Dragonstone días atrás, esas bestias aterradoras , enormes y magnificas que solo con verte te helaban la sangre, y que esas criaturas hubieran terminado muriendo aquí, más pequeños que Ghosts. Eso causaba en mi una rabia extraña como la que sentí al ver como el Rey de la Noche mataba a Viserion.

Aquel hombre que según oír era Bronn, el buen amigo de Tyrion, nos señalo nuestro lugar para sentarnos. Fuimos hasta allí viendo a todos lados sintiendo la tensión crecer, mis instintos me decían que saliera de allí lo mas rápido que pudiera, sin embargo mi mente me decía que me quedara pues la vida de todas esas personas corrían aun más peligro.

Vi a Bronn irse con Pod es escudero de Brienne y como ella se lo permitió. Todos guardamos silencio y vimos a nuestro alrededor. Era imponente y se podía sentir el poder que había residido allí hace tanto tiempo.

En eso vimos a Cersei Lannister y sus soldados caminar hacia nosotros, a su lado una mole con armadura, según me dijeron ese era el hermano de Sandor, Ser Gregor. Era aterrador verlo acercarse a nosotros.

Mientras caminaba a mi lugar solo vi en silencio a la reina de los Siete Reinos, toda regia e imponente caminar al lugar central, a su izquierda estamos Brienne y Ser Davos junto a Sandor, del otro lado se ubicaron Tyrion, Missandei y Ser Jorah.

Se podían sentir las chispas volar con solo las miradas. Cersei vio a Tyrion, Euron a Theon, Brienne a Jaime, Sandor a su hermano. Todo era muy incomodo pero no importa que tan mal nos llevamos, mientras todos respiremos, todos estamos del mismo lado.

Luego de un intercambio entre los hermanos Clegane, el menor de ellos se fue a buscar el muerto mientras el otro volvió a donde está su reina.

-¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunto Cersei por la obvia ausencia de Daenerys.

-Estará aquí pronto.

-¿No te preocupa?

-No- respondió tajante Tyrion sin ver a su hermana.

Detestaba el silencio en ese lugar pues se sentía la tensión allí, miradas van y vienen por doquier. Miranda peligrosas y que si mataran ya todos, sin excepción, estaríamos muertos.

En eso se oyó un rugido y todos menos Cersei salieron de las carpas, Daenerys habia llegado llamando la atención de todos. Los dragones eran algo impresionante y Drogon daba miradas aterradoras a todos como retándolos a tocar a su madre.

Luego queella se bajo el dragón dio una última mirada de advertencia y se fue mientras Daenerys caminaba con sus pose de reina hacia nosotros sus ojos clavados en Cersei.

Una vez se sentó ella Cersei le hablo- Llevamos un rato aquí.

-Mis disculpas- fue lo que respondió, era aterradora la tensión entre ambas. Todos estábamos en tensión pero ellas dos estaban aunmas.

Tyrion comenzo con su discurso el cual fue interrumpido por Euron, por suerte Cersei lo controlo y logramos terminar con la introducción al evento principal, mostrar al muerto en cuestión.

Sandor camino cargando a sus espaldas el baúl con el muerto. Camino al centro y lo dejo caer ruidosamente. Todos veía al baúl y a él retirando la protección de la tapa, puedo la misma tapa y nada... "Maldición..." Fue lo que pensé "¿será que ese muerto finalmente pedio la magia del rey de la Noche?"

Sin embargo el pateo la caja y el muerto salió corriendo hacia Cersei que por primera vez pude ver terror en sus ojos, luego del susto, Sandor lo jalo hacia el para controlarlo, luego esta criatura aterradora se lanzo hacia Sandor el cual, de un espadazo, lo partió a la mitad y sin embargo se seguía moviendo.

El terror de los sureños se podía sentir y supe que habíamos llamado su atención, me pare mientras la Mano de Cersei examinaba la mano, que se le había partido al muerto moverse sola.

El me la entrego y yo la sostuve, Ser Davos encendió la antorcha que yo le extendí- los podemos destruir, quemándolos- y con eso acerque el fuego a la mano y la encendí, mostrando como la mano dejaba de moverse y el muerto gritaba mientras su mano era incinerada- y podemos destruirlos con Dragonglass- continúe con mi explicación- si no ganamos esta lucha, entonces eso- señale al muerto- será la cara de todas las personas en el mundo- termine para luego clavar la daga en el muerto que dejo de moverse después camine hacia Cersei- hay una sola guerra que importa. La gran guerra y estaaquí.

la reina vio a su otro hermano, Jaime analizando mis palabras- yo tampoco lo creía hasta que los vi- hablo Daenerys viendo a Ser Jaime- los vi a todos- ella sabia guardar el temple al pensar que por verlos había perdido un dragón, cosa que obvio no comentaría pero que igual admiraba.

-¿Cuántos?- pregunto ahora Ser Jaime.

-Cientos de miles, quizá mas.

Euron se puso de pie y camino hacia el muerto para examinarlo mejor- ¿pueden nadar?

-No

-Bien- luego vio a Cersei- me llevare la marina real de vuelta a las islas de hierro.

-¿de que estas hablando?

-He visto cosas que tu jamás te hubieras imaginado. Esto es la primera cosas que veo, que realmente me aterroriza- dijo el hombre viendo entre la reina y el muerto luego se acerco a Daenerys y todos sus soldados y escoltas se pusieron en guardia- Deberías volver también a tu isla, cuando el invierno acabe, seremos los únicos con vida- el rostro de Daenerys ni se inmuto ante eso luego Euron se retiro.

-Tiene racional estar asustado y es un cobarde por oír- sentencio Cersei, en lo cual estaba de acuerdo, yo también está asustado de esas criaturas pero no seria un cobarde que huye- si esas cosas vienen por nosotros no habrán reinos que poseer, todo lo que hemos sufrido será por nada, todo lo que hemos perdido será por nada. Creo que la corona ha decidido aceptar el armisticio hasta que los muertos sean derrotados, ellos son el verdadero enemigo- los ojos de ambas reinas estaban pegados mientras Cersei daba su decisión que me hizo suspirar de alivio pude ver como Ser Davos y Tyrion tambien se mostraban aliviados- como retribución el Rey en el Norte extenderá la tregua, el se quedara en el norte donde pertenece y no tomara ningún lado.

-¿Solo el Rey en el Norte no yo?- pregunto Daenerys.

-Nunca te lo hubiera pedido, nunca hubieras estado de acuerdo y si lo hacías, hubiera confiado menos en ti de lo que lo hago ahora- las dos me vieron- le pregunto a el porque es el hijo de Lord Stark. Se que Ned Stark habría mantenido su palabra- es verdad, si mi padre hubiera sido el que estuviera en mi condición seguro habría mantenido su palabra.

Sin embargo ya había dado mi palabra a Daenerys, ella se gano mi confianza y su valor demostró que ella era la real y única reina de los Siete Reinos, vi en los ojos de Ser Davos que él pensaba que debía aceptar, también a Daenerys y seguro ella pensaba igual, pero ese no era yo.

Luego de mucho pensar hable- Así es, soy leal a mi palabra o trato serlo- dije viendo a Cersei- y es por eso que no puedo darle lo que desea, no puedo servir a dos reinas. Ya le di mi lealtad a la reina Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen- no los veía pero sabía que Daenerys y Ser Davos estaban decepcionados de mi decisión pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo mentir y decir algo que no cumpliré, quizá me digan que por eso murió mi padre pero no me importa, ya di una palabra y la mantendré.

-Entonces no hay nada mas que discutir- ella se levanto- los muertos vendrán primero por ustedes nosotros lidiaremos con lo que quede- y con eso se fue. Era obvio que me sentía como si me hubiera caído una montaña de piedras en cima. Sabía que todos vendrían por mi pero era mi honor y el de mi padre en la cuerda floja.

Luego llego la reprimenda- ¿no podías mentir aunque fuera una vez? Eso fue lo que llevo a tu padre a su muerte y ahora a todos nosotros- dijo Tyrion.

-No puedo decir que hare algo que no pienso cumplir.

-Claro que puedes, para eso es la mentira.

-Si las personas mienten y mienten llegara un momento en que no se podrá confiar en nadie- dije harto con esto.

-Yo iré a hablar con ella.

-¿y perder a mi Mano?- pregunto Daenerys.

-Tengo que hacerlo- ellos se vieron y luego se fue por donde hace rato paso sus hermanos.

Todos estaban hablando y discutiendo así que decidí irme a un lugar alejado para pensar. Levante un pequeño hueso de la cabeza de un dragón y lo observe de cerca sintiendo pena por la criatura que quizá era un adulto pero miniatura.

-Nadie esta menos feliz con esto que yo.

-Lo se. Respeto lo que hiciste, desearía que no lo hubieras hecho pero lo respeto- dijo ella caminando hacia mi; nosotros luego de esa momento tan intimo en el bote, ella y yo hablamos sin tanto formalismo cuando solo estamos ella y yo; ella me pidió el pequeño esqueleto, el cual se lo pase- este lugar fue el inicio del fin para mi familia- luego hablo en una lengua que no conozco pero menos tosca que la que usa con los Dothraki, seguro es Valirio- Un dragón no es un esclavo- me lo tradujo- eran aterradores, extraordinarios, llenaban a las personas con asombro y los encerramos aquí- ambos observamos el lugar y después la volví a ver- se hicieron pequeños y débiles. No éramos extraordinarios sin ellos, solo éramos como los demás.

-No eres como los demás- camine hacia ella, eso que dije era algo que realmente sentía, ella era diferente, no era cruel como Cersei que puso su condición incluso luego de ver a los muertos y aun así no acepto ayudar sin nada a cambio, Daenerys en cambio lo había hecho luego de verlos. Ella no le importaba perder su posición en la batalla por el trono a un lado para salvar a su reino- y tu familia no ha visto su final, aun estas aquí.

-No puedo tener hijos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-La bruja que mato a mi esposo- dijo ella muy segura, nunca creí en brujas o en cosas como esas. Las maldiciones se rompen o incluso no existe, solo están en nuestra mente.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizá ella no es una fuente muy confiable de informacion?- pude ver como sonreía como si creyera que solo le estaba dando palabras de animo pero realmente las creía.

Ella sonreía aun un poco y comento- estuviste en lo cierto desde el comenzó, si te hubiera escuchado, todo seria diferente.

Lo se pero no comentare nada para no arruinar el momento de sinceridad- ¿y ahora que?

-No olvidare lo que vi mas allá del Norte y no puedo pretender que Cersei no tomara la nación en el momento en que marche al norte.

-Creo que Tyrion tenía razón... estamos jodidos- ella sonrió levemente y yo igual, en eso vimos a enano de Casterly Rock avanzar hacia nosotros.

Al llegar vimos que era seguido por Cersei, me alegre verlo entero y sin aparente daño. Ella por fin acepto sin condición a ayudarnos y eso fue tranquilizante para mi y para mi culpabilidad.

Inmediatamente después todos partimos a navegar de vuelta a Dragonstone para planear la llegada al norte y lo que haríamos.

El viaje de vuelta fue calmado y mas relajado que el de ida. Al llegar todos fuimos descansar, comer algo y luego al día siguiente planear lo que haríamos.

Estuvimos reunidos hablando, todos en el consejo, Ser Jorah, Ser Davos, Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys, Missandei, Gusano Gris, Daenerys y yo.

 **Jorah POV**

Tyrion nos salvo del siempre fuerte pero peligroso honor Stark, se que Jon estaba tratando de ser honesto pero lamentablemente con la Reina Cersei, ser honesto y leal a lo que ella no desea no era una opción.

El dia siguiente al regreso no reunimos a hablar, Jon planteaba que losDothraki fueran al norte por el camino real y de esa forma tuviéramos nuestras naves ligeras de tantas personas y que los Inmaculados fueran con nosotros en los botes, luego dijo algo que no me agrado. Pensaba mandar a la reina a atravesar White Harbor y varios pueblos norteños a caballo con la reina.

-Creo que seria mejor que llegara volando a Winterfell alteza, tiene muchos enemigos en el norte. Miles murieron luchando contra su padre. Solo hace falta un hombre enojado con un arco y flecha, viendo su cabello plateado en el camino real y sabiendo que una sola flecha lo convertirá en héroe. El hombre que mato a la conquistadora.

No hacía falta mucha imaginación para llegar a esa conclusión, Jon y yo sabemos lo que piensan los norteños de los Targaryen, sobretodo después de lo que paso con Lord Rickard, Brandon y Lyanna Stark.

-Es su decisión Alteza pero si vamos a ser aliados en esta guerra, es importante para el norte vernos como aliados- dijo Jon y luego bajo la vista para poder ver hacia el mapa-si navegamos hacia White Harbor juntos, creo que eso mandaría un mensaje más claro- termino observando a la reina.

El ha aprendido a conocerla y sabe que ella desea hacer las pases con el norte que perdió afecto por su casa gracias a su padre, eso era comprensible y lo entendía pero ella no podía arriesgarse solo para demostrarle a un grupo de rencorosos norteños que ella viene en paz.

Pude ver de reojo que la reina veía a Gusano Gris y al mapa donde estaba el Norte, podía ver cómo pensaba en lo que le habíamos dicho Jon y yo. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Tyrion, sabía que él pensaba lo mismo que yo, y que era una idea suicida pero no podíamos hacer nada, ella era la que tomaría la decisión final.

-No he venido a conquistar al Norte, sino a salvarlo- dijo eso viéndome, su tono era suave pero con autoridad luego vio a Jon Snow y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible de ambos ella dijo- navegaremos juntos- Jon solo asintió, allí sentí como me apuñalaban en el corazón, ella lo amaba, ella deseaba estar con él, el mayor tiempo posible. Esa no era una decisión política solamente, era una decisión sentimental.

Ella dio un suspiro, seguro vio mi rostro y mi lenguaje corporal, Daenerys conoce mis sentimientos por ella y sabe que yo me di cuenta que eso no fue solo porque desea mandar un mensaje.

`Luego de eso todos se fueron a hacer sus tareas, Jon se fue y Theon detras de él, Tyrion junto a Varys y Ser Davos se fueron a ordenar el viaje y Missandei se fue con Gusano Gris también a ver otros asuntos del viaje.

Yo me quede a solas con la reina.

-Ser Jorah, entiendo su preocupación por mi y se lo agradezco pero si deseo dejar clara mi posición con el norte debo seguir el consejo del que ahora esta a la cabeza de ellos, mi guardián en el Norte.

-Eso lo entiendo alteza y no pretendo ir contra el consejo de "su" guardián en el norte- la pude ver con el ceño fruncido ante mi remarcación en "su"

-Pero...

-Pero lo que estoy buscando es su protección y que llegue viva a gobernar los Siete reinos.

-Y eso te lo agradezco pero allí estarán los inmaculados, Jon y tu para protegerme- dijo acercándose, la mención de Jon creo un nudo en mi estomago al pensar que el había ganado el corazón de la reina ¿Cuál era su secreto? Quizá la juventud o quizá solo sean las virtudes que obviamente tiene y que pueden llamar mas la atención de Daenerys- prometo que no hare nada sin la compañía de alguno de ustedes. Además sabes que incluso en Drogon podrían atacarme, ya lo han intentado.

Asentí ante eso- Ok alteza, eso estaría bien- ella solo sonrió y me abrazo ligeramente y yo le correspondí luego nos separamos y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos para recoger las cosas.

Al menos ella se veía feliz y eso era lo que importaba, y mientras ella lo este yo hare lo posible porque eso se mantenga y algo que me alegraba era que al menos Jon le había ganado a Daario.

Sonreí al imaginar su cara.

 **Jon POV**

En la tarde casi noche emprendimos el viaje, vi como Dragonstone quedaba atrás- Tarde años en llegar a ese castillo y ahora lo vuelvo a dejar atrás- dijo Daenerys a mi lado.

-Tranquila, cuando logremos derrotar al Rey de la Noche volverás- le dije viéndola y le sonreí.

-Es increíble como hace tanto casi nos matábamos y ahora hasta nos tuteamos.

-Si es increíble y ahora estoy ansioso de llegar al norte- desde que había llegado a la isla de los dragones no había un día en que deseara volver y ahora que ya volvía estaba emocionado pero a la vez triste de abandonar el castillo.

-Yo igual, deseo conocer el norte y sentir la nieve-

Rei ante eso- seguro la disfrutaras, es fría pero suave.

-Ya estoy ansiosa- ella sonrió como nunca antes la había visto- pero además me preocupa como me recibirán.

-Ellos verán lo que yo vi, una persona apasionada que ama a la gente y que no solo busca el poder porque si sino por una razón especifica.

-Eso espero y se que me tocara una travesía compleja pues ya la viví con su líder- dijo viéndome de reojo y sonreír de medio lado.

-¡oh si! Todos los norteños somos así de tercos pero apuesto que tu eras mas- dije riendo levemente y ella me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo pero igual rio. Andábamos bastante relajados.

Luego de eso Missandei la llamo para ir a prepararse para un baño y luego la cena. Fui a mi camarote y allí estuve recostado pensando en ella, en su risa que era bastante relajada y desenfadada, en que así era como me agradaba verla, no con la pose de reina autoritaria sino relajada.

Ya en la noche fui llamado al comedor y allí cenamos todos, pequeñas conversaciones entre los ocupantes de la mesa y otras que eran compartidas, podía ver como Daenerys hablaba con Missandei en susurros y como la chica morena se sonrojaba ligeramente ante algo que le decía su reina.

Todos lucían calmos, esperaba que esto no fuera solo el ojo de la tormenta y que luego llegaría nuevamente las caras molestas o preocupadas.

-¿encontró su camarote apropiado Lord Snow?- pregunto Tyrion viéndolo- quizá algo apartado del de la reina o incluso del comedor.

-Esta reconfortante y según me dijeron fue asignado por usted Lord Tyrion.

-Si así es, pensé que desearía el segundo más grande, pues la reina tiene el principal.

-No tengo ningún problema, solo espero no ser el ultimo en enterarme de las cosas- todos veían nuestra conversación.

-Tranquilo, no será así- dijo Tyrion tomando vino.

Luego de eso la conversación se desvió a otros temas como el clima, podía ver como Daenerys fulminaba con la mirada ante sus comentarios anteriores, ella sintió el sarcasmo en sus palabras pero ya a mi me resbalaban esos comentarios.

Al final cada quien se fue disculpando y marchándose, hasta que solo quedamos Daenerys, Tyrion, Ser Davos y yo.

-Bueno alteza- dijo Davos viéndome- ah no verdad... m... mi lo...lord nos vamos mañana- dijo el para luego ver a Daenerys- buenas noches alteza- y con eso se fue.

Luego fue el turno de Daenerys que se fue a cuarto- si me disculpan- los dos asentimos ante ella y se retiro.

-¿no tienes sueño?

-Aun no, ¿y tu?

-No.

Se creo un silencio incomodo y decidí irme a dormir. Al llegar a mi cuarto me acosté en la cama viendo al techo, pensando. Mi mente se fue a donde Daenerys y sentí el deseo de ir a verla, no se como expresarlo pero era como esos experimentos que me mostraba el Maester Luwin en Winterfel donde una pieza atraía a otra, así me sentía.

Deseaba estar cerca de ella, verla, sentirla cerca de mí. Era un sentimiento tan grande que nunca había experimentado y me di cuenta lo enamorado que esta de ella pues ni con Yggritt lo había sentido. Siempre mi deber ganaba a mis sentimientos pero ahora era diferente, ahora ella estaba ganando en mi mente y yo lo permitía.

Decidí salir a caminar, mi mente seguía en la reina, en sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, sus labios, todo en ella me llamaba. Cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a su puerta, tome aire y antes de arrepentirme de lo que deseaba hacer toque la puerta.

Ella tardo unos segundos y en sus ojos se veía que me estaba esperando, que se preguntaba cuando tomaría la decisión de hacer esto.

Sin mediar palabras ella me dejo pasar y cerró la puerta cuando entre.

Daenerys se me acerco y ambos nos vimos a los ojos, la luz de las velas las hacia ver hermosa, sin mediar palabras ella y yo nos dimos un beso, al comienzo suave, exploratorio pero luego el beso creció en intensidad y mis manos comenzaron a pasar por su cintura, y ella comenzó a quitarme la capa y el peto de la armadura que llevaba puesta esta noche, mientras yo a tientas buscaba la forma de quitarle el vestido con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba el cabello de ella; cuando por fin conseguí la forma y una vez hallada la manera el vestido cayo, dejándola solo en ropa interior en la parte baja del cuerpo y con sus tacones.

Ella también había logrado retirar el peto de mi armadura y retiro la camisa de cuero que usaba bajo la armadura dejando ver mis cicatrices. ella paro solo un minuto para verme y yo también la contemple, era hermosa mas allá de lo que hubiera imaginado y seria mía esa noche y esperaba que por muchas mas.

Luego ella siguió lentamente descartando mi ropa hasta dejarme solo en la ropa interior, luego de eso ambos nos besamos con mas hambre terminando de descartar la ropa que quedaba, en esta nueva sesión de besos, muerdo ligeramente su labio inferior haciéndola soltar un gemido y así poder el introducir mi lengua en su boca comenzando una batalla por dominar al otro dentro del beso; ambos fuimos cambiando hacia atrás mientras nos besábamos y de esa forma terminamos en la cama, ella se puso encima de mi, su cuerpo sobre el mío se sentía maravilloso y como si fuese parte de mi.

Nos di la vuelta quedando sobre ella, deje de besarla y el comencé a repartir besos sobre su cuello, descendiendo a sus hombros, luego a la clavícula y finalizando en el valle de su pecho; comencé allí a repartir besos en el seno derecho de ella sin tocar el pezón con los besos, ella soltó un gruñido de molestia- Jon...- sonriente eso pero no hice lo que ella insinuaba.

Después de un rato así, me apiade de ella y le di un ligero beso donde ella me había pedido y ella soltó el aire de golpe, luego comencé chuparlo suavemente mientras mi otra mano, que estaba acariciando su estomago, se puso sobre el otro pecho y comencé a masajearlo a la misma velocidad con que mi boca tocaba el otro; ella no paraba de soltar gemidos de satisfacción, y después de un rato cambie de lugares y cuando finalice con esa zona de su cuerpo comencé a bajar por el estomago de ella repartiendo besos en el camino hasta la zona baja de su cuerpo, en lo que llegue con mis manos bajaban lentamente tocando y admirando su cuerpo, le dijo de la forma más tierna que jamás había dicho- Eres perfecta y muy bella- ella me sonrió y se sonrojo mientras mordía su labio inferior, el cual estaba algo hinchado por los besos de hace un rato, me le acerco y empezó a besarla de nuevo, pero no con fiereza sino con mas sentimiento, reflejando lo que sentía.

Mientras nos besábamos pase mis dedos por la zona más al sur de su cuerpo haciendo que ella se estremeciera, sonreí al saber que solo yola podía hacía sentir de ese modo, ella gimió en aquel momento, sonriente mi nuevo sonidofavorito y luego introduje uno de mis dedos en su centro y ella soltó un sonido de sorpresa y comencé a moverlo dentro y fuera dejándola con el aliento atrapado en su garganta cuando sus labios volvieron a chocar; luego introduje un segundo y podía decir ellaestaba a punto de llegar al primer clímax de esa noche así moví mis dedos mas con eso ella llego al clímax gimiendo contra mis labios mi nombre.

Luego de esoretiremis dedos de ella y la beso tiernamente, y una vez que nos separamos ella tomo el control y lo recostó en la cama mientras ella se pone encima de mí, sentir su piel me estremecía. Ella se quedoobservando misexo con admiración y deseo, instintivamente lo tomo en sus manos y lo acaricio suavemente mientras sus ojosse posaban en mirostro y solo pude emitir gemidos, y sin soltarlo acerco suslabios y lo beso y lamia lentamente aumentando la tortura.

-Dany…- se que ella no le gustaba ese sobrenombre pero no podía emitir entre gemidos.

Ella continuo hasta que la detuve, me acerco a los labios de ella, la beso y luego entrar en ella de manera suave, con amor, en lo que ella logro acoplarse a mí y comencé con embestidas suaves, y ella le comenzamos a tomar el ritmo, ella se arqueo y puso sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, comencé entonces a aumentar el movimiento y ambos comenzamos a gemir el nombre del otro, comencé a moverme aun más aprisa mientras besaba sus labios y apagaba ligeramente los gemidos hasta que ambos terminaron juntos, me desplome al lado de Dany, y mientras salía de su cuerpo la abrace y nos cubrí con una de las pieles que cubrían su cama. Ambos sonreímos y ella se pego a mi recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras pasaba un brazo a su alrededor, luego ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Espero les haya gustado, esto fue un mega resumen del ultimo episodio de la séptima temporada. Comenten y díganme que les pareció y como ya dije, a partir de ahora será lo que se espera que pase. No se si dejarlo con los POV o si me voy mas por la tercera persona. Ustedes deciden.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Un día a solas**


	9. Como leones en jaulas, un día en la cama

**¡Feliz navidad y feliz año 2018! Primera actualización del año, espero que la hayan pasado bien y que nos lleguen noticias de la serie porque me gustaría alimentar el fic con algunos datos directamente de lo oficial, claro con mi pequeño twist.**

 **Espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Capítulo 9: Como leones en jaulas x Un día en la cama**

 **Tyrion**

La mañana llego, luego de una noche en vela, Tyrion Lannister no podía dejar de pensar que su reina y Jon Snow estuvieran a solas en el cuarto de ella y que se hubieran enamorado.

Ante esa palabra "enamorado" solo pudo beber un gran sorbo de vino.

-Vaya tan temprano y tomando.

-Llevo toda la noche tomando así que no es temprano para mí- dijo el enano viendo al horizonte.

-Ya veo... ¿Algo te inquieta?

-Ja... No para nada, solo bebo como yo solo sé hacer.

-No este no eres tú... Al menos no con Daenerys- el bufo.

-La reina ya ni confía en mi, no desde lo de Yara y Theon, y menos luego de lo de Casterly Rock.

-Ella confía en ti mi querido amigo. Solo está molesta por lo que paso, sus enemigos le estaban ganando terreno en la estrategia. Dos Lannister piensan mejor que uno.

-Cersei y Jaime... Ambos son buenos en lo que aman. Jaime para la guerra y Cersei para la venganza.

-Así es, y ambos lo hicieron y bien- Tyrion suspiro- sé que amas a tu familia, incluso luego de lo que paso pero dudo mucho que ese hijo que espera tu hermana vea la luz del día, después nadie sabe cómo termina la batalla y si ella es como Aerys, no se rendirá tan fácil- pese a saber de sus dotes como Maestro de los susurros, Tyrion no podía creer que el supiera del embarazo- mi pajaritos me lo cuentan todo Tyrion- dijo como leyendo su mente, luego se retiró dejando al enano de repente sobrio por la sorpresa de saber sobre ese hijo de su hermana.

Tyrion era consciente que si Cersei hacia lo mismo que había hecho con los Tyrell y el alto Sparrow seguro King's Landing sería un juego de niños.

 **Flash Back**

-¿Han oído que debajo del castillo hay litros de fuego Valyrio?- pregunto Tyrion con algunos años menos.

-Si y según he oído, si el Rey se siente derrotado, volaría la ciudad con eso- comento el joven Jaime.

-Yo lo haría- Jaime y Tyrion vieron a una joven Cersei- si viera mi imperio caer ante traidores lo haría, allí estarían todos mis enemigos- dijo viendo a Tyrion que la vio de vuelta algo asustado.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Eso era cierto. Su hermana si sería capaz de hacer esa locura. Como estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo Aerys II.

Eso era lo más aterrador de su hermana.

 **Cersei**

La reina de los Siete Reinos estaba como león enjaulado.

Furiosa y con gana de matar a ciertas personas que, según ella, habían roto su mundo perfecto donde ya había logrado todo lo que deseaba.

Ser reina sin un gordinflón como rey, un hijo que sería un Lannister, a su hermano solo para ella y la dulce venganza obtenida contra el alto Sparrow y contra los Tyrell. Todo arruinado por unos muertos caminantes y por un honor que su hermano seguía sosteniendo pese a todo lo que hizo por ella y por mantener su relación oculta.

-Alteza- la voz de su Mano llamo su atención- tengo buenas noticias, Euron Greyjoy ya está en costas Bravosis.

-Excelente, al fin… buenas noticias.

-Ah y algo más, ya el nuevo Escorpión está terminado, esta vez me asegure de que sea menos complejo para que solo un hombre lo pueda usar pero seguirá siendo tan mortal como siempre- la sonrisa, que había perdido desde la partida de su hermano, apareció en el rostro de la reina ante eso.

-Esa sí que es una buena noticia, seguro ahora si la perra platinada pagara por su osadía en volver a los Siete Reinos. Tengo una pregunta Maester… ¿Cuántos barriles de fuego Valyrio tenemos en las catacumbas?

-No los he contado desde lo que ocurrió con el septo pero deben ser unos 100.000, ¿Por qué Alteza?

-Deseo saber en caso que estemos perdidos, ya sea por los muertos o los vivos, poder usarlos como un arma en la defensa de nuestra ciudad- la Mano de la reina podía ver que no le decía toda la verdad, sin embargo no estaba para juzgarla y si debía hacer explotar toda la ciudad entonces asi lo haría.

-Los contare de inmediato mi reina- dio una reverencia y luego se retiró dejando a Cersei con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Eso definitivamente era la llave que necesitaba para salir de la jaula en la que estuvo encerrada por un mes luego que su hermano se fuera.

Lamentaba no poder festejar con una copa de vino, pero su estado no se lo permitía.

 **Jaime**

El frio ya se podía sentir en sus mejillas, lo ayudaba mucho a no sentir nada, le recordaba el frio en los ojos de ella cuando hizo el ademan de dar la orden de matarlo.

Jaime nunca se imagino que su hermana quisiera matarlo o que se pusiera de esas manera porque decidió obedecer su honor antes que a ella. Él no quería que resultara herida por los caminantes o por sus muertos pero no podía hacer nada más que ir al norte y hacer todo lo humanamente posible para pararlos y que no lleguen a King´s Landing.

Había decidido tomar caminos alternos al Camino del Rey pues no deseaba llamar la atención o ser capturado antes de llegar a Winterfell, él esperaba que Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen tuvieran misericordia de él y que no lo atacara sino ver su honor.

Mientras acampaba por las noches veía al cielo y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, esperaba que Bran Stark lo perdonara, claro si aún seguía con vida, y si asi era ¿le habría contado a sus hermanas y hermano lo que hizo? ¿Lo recordara?

Cuando se hacia esas preguntas oyó unos pasos, se asustó pues pensó que lo habían encontrado, tomo su espada con la mano izquierda, aunque no pudiera pelear contra quien fuera, al menos no moriría sin pelear.

-¿Quién anda allí?- dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo pero en el fondo estaba aterrado.

En eso la persona allí frente a él lo vio con su típica sonrisa de superioridad y una ceja alzada- ¿crees que puedes vencerme con esa mano Lannister?- su cuerpo se relajó totalmente y vio al hombre frente a él con total sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya mi hermana le puso precio a mi cabeza ¿verdad?

-Nah… y si asi fuera créeme que ya tu cabeza no estará sobre tus hombros hace un buen rato.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque me entere que habías dejado a la loca de tu hermana para morir en el norte y como te dije el día que te saque de ese puto lago… nadie te va a matar hasta que yo tenga mi castillo y yo seré el que te mate.

Jaime sonrió, pese a eso que decía Bronn, en el fundo… muy en el fondo, lo apreciaba como amigo y el sentimiento era mutuo- entonces vienes a morir a manos de los caminantes blancos.

-Nah… sabes que me escapare en el momento preciso, soy un mercenario no un caballero con honor, como tu Lannister.

-Bueno el venir aquí es cumplir con la palabra dada a Jon y Daenerys, por lo tanto eso te hace un hombre de honor- el pelinegro soltó un bufido y luego sonrió.

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos al fuego antes que se nos enfríen las bolas.

El soltó una risa y ambos caminaron hacia los troncos caídos y se sentaron junto al fuego hablando del camino a tomar y de otras cosas como por ejemplo el estado de King's Landing ahora que la reina estaba suelta y descarriada.

Por lo menos ahora Jaime tendría una cara conocida con quien conversar y que fuera su refuerzo en caso de ver enemigos.

 **Daenerys POV**

La mañana siguiente desperté con unos brazos a mi alrededor, sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Nunca imagine que él tomaría la iniciativa de venir a mi cuarto, porque él es un hombre tan propio y con tanto honor que jamás pensé que haría algo de esto.

Me puse a ver bien sus cicatrices, se podía notar a simple vista que eran profundas y recientes, pero lo raro es que no veían más sanas, la que estaba justo donde debería estar su corazón era la que me llamaba más la atención.

Con esa herida nadie podría sobrevivir, pues era la que se notaba con más saña e incluso con rabia. Tenía curiosidad de lo que había pasado y como él había sobrevivido a esas heridas.

Mi mente se fue al día de la reunión, algo no me termina de gustar de Cersei y tengo la sensación que ella no cumplirá pero no quiero juzgar hasta ver lo que pasara. Si bien ella se notaba muy controlada y con una cara de seriedad, aun asi no me fio de ella.

Asi como Cersei dijo en el Dragon Pit, que ella no me creería si aceptaba no atacarla asi mismo pienso de ella con esto de ayudarnos. Además también se lo he dicho a Tyrion, yo no creo en la palabra de los Lannister excepto la de él. Asi que tengo mis dudas.

Jon es más ingenuo y le cree pero yo ya he conocido gente malvada en el poder que dice cosas y luego no las cumple. Otro que tampoco me agrada es Euron, ya vi de lo que es capaz al destruir mi flota al mando de Yara, y no le creo nada eso de renunciar e irse a sus islas, seguro nos atacaran en cualquier momento.

Vi a Jon abrir los ojos y le sonreí mientras acariciaba su pecho- buen día Jon.

El sonrió igualmente- buen día… mi reina- eso me hizo reír suavemente y le di un leve beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- con mis dedos toque la cicatriz en su pecho.

-Bien ¿y tú?- él jugaba con mi cabello.

-Bien y relajada luego de lo que paso anoche- le di una sonrisa pícara y él se sonrojo. Eso me hizo reír al verlo asi- ¿podrías contarme sobre estas cicatrices?- le dije señalando- porque ya no creo eso de "Ser Davos tiende a exagerar"

El soltó una risita- bueno es una historia tan increíble como la de los muertos o los caminantes blancos.

-Bueno ya los vi y ya creo, pero si quieres pruébame.

Su rostro se mostró algo serio y pensativo- emm bueno pero no quiero ninguna interrupción- asentí aceptando lo que me decía- muy bien… lo que paso es que primero fui mandado a infiltrarme con la gente libre al norte del muro. Eso me lo mando a hacer el padre de Ser Jorah, Jeor Mormont, asi lo hice y conocí a Tormund y a otros de ese pueblo que se hicieron mis amigos. Un día descubrí que deseaban atacar el muro y debí avisarles a mis hermanos de la Guardia. Cuando llegue al muro todos pensaron que los traicione pero gracias a tu tío el Maester Aemon- eso me hizo llevarme las manos a la boca al saber que había otro Targaryen en Westeros- me liberaron y logramos derrotar el ataque del ejército del rey más allá del muro. Luego llego Stannis Baratheon con los que derrotamos y tomamos prisionero al líder de la gente libre. Fui nombrado Lord Comandante de la guardia y ya había visto a los caminantes blancos. Asi que decidí dejarlos pasar a las tierras que fueron otorgadas a la guardia para que estén a salvo y que ellos pudieran sobrevivir y no seguir alimentando al ejercito de los muertos, pero mis hermanos….- allí el apretó los puños asi que toque su rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla pera calmarlo- …ellos no me creyeron y pensaron que estaba traicionando mis votos, y un día me llamaron y colgaron en mi puerta que era un traidor, cinco amotinados me apuñalaron, el último fue un chico del que me había encariñado porque había perdido a sus padres- al contarme eso desee tenerlos al frente y ejecutarlos con fuego de Dragon por herir a Jon. Que solo buscaba el bien de esas personas.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Aemon te sano?

-El Maester Aemon murió hace un tiempo y ya no estaba en el muro- eso me hizo sentir triste, saber que el ultimo Targaryen de Westeros había muerto, me hacía sentir sola una vez más- yo no sobreviví…- eso llamo mi atención, lo vi a los ojos buscando algún indicio de broma pero su rostro era tan serio como siempre, pero no lo interrumpí, lo deje continuar- una sacerdotisa roja, del dios de la luz, me resucito, se llama Melissandre. Ella dice que soy el príncipe que fue prometido y que era su deber revivirme. Entonces ejecute a los traidores y los queme, luego abandone la guardia pues ya sentía que había cumplido mi deber.

-Esa mujer, Melissandre fue a Dragonstone a verme y a pedirme que te llevara. Me dijo lo mismo que yo era la princesa que fue prometida.

-Yo creo que ella está loca. Mato a una niña, casi mata a Gendry… yo no confió en ella.

-Bueno yo no conozco la historia del príncipe que fue prometido pero si ella dijo eso, quizá sea su forma de decir que juntos derrotaremos al rey de la noche.

-No se quizá tengas razón pero debemos averiguar eso- solo asentí.

Esto solo me llamo más la atención pues ya había oído sobre eso en Essos, sin embargo como nunca me intereso las religiones, no indague pero deseo saber de esa leyenda y que hay que hacer para cumplirla, de ser cierta. Como ya era medio tarde llame a Missandei y le pedí el desayuno, el mío y el de Jon.

Al rato ella entro y ambos compartimos anécdotas. Le pedí que me contara más del norte y de Westeros en general, pues solo sabía algunas cosas gracias a Ser Jorah y a Tyrion, y como es obvio Jorah no estaba tan actualizado como Jon en cuanto al norte y Tyrion no sabía mucho del norte, además con el tiempo que paso afuera se debió perder ciertas cosas que para Jon eran más frescas.

Compartíamos algunos besos e hicimos el amor en más de una ocasión. Él es un perfecto caballero, cosa que jamás había experimentado con Drogon que era un salvaje o con Daario que solo buscaba ascender; era un cambio agradable con Jon.

 **BRAN**

Bran estaba conectado con el arciano, había decidido ir a ver dónde estaba el rey de la noche, él sabía que ya estaban muy cerca del muro pero se desconectó antes de ver a que distancia estaban del muro.

Pudo ver como el ejército llegaba al muro y se detenían en la línea de los árboles. Bran sabía que esa era la línea mágica que evitaba que ellos llegaran sin embargo oyó un ruido que le helo la sangre, al voltear puedo ver, a través de los ojos del cuervo como el rey de la noche llegaba montado en un Dragon.

La criatura tenía los ojos azules, y la piel se le veía en un estado de putrefacción pero al mismo tiempo su velocidad se veía incrementada. El Dragon lanzo unas llamaradas azules, fuego mágico que evitaba que la magia del muro repeliera al caminante y su Dragon.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de Bran el muro caía, se oían los gritos de los habitantes de Eastwatch by the Sea, el cuervo de tres ojos vio como el ejército en pleno atravesaba el muro, con el Dragon a la cabeza y su jinete a la cabeza.

Bran se desconectó del arbol, estaba sudando como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Mando a llamar a Samwell Tarly y cuando el aspirante a Maester apareció le dijo- rápido hay que mandar cuervos a los pueblos del norte y sobre todo a White Harbor. El rey de la noche atravesó el muro.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, vimos algunas cositas con nuestros tres Lannisters. Cersei con su locura, Jaime se reencuentra con Bronn y Tyrion reconoce que su hermana sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Además allí vimos lo que paso luego de la caída del muro.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y que dejen sus comentarios.**


	10. Informaciones

**No usare la primera persona de Jon en este capítulo. En mi mente salía más la tercera persona en su narración.**

 **Estuve buscando información a ver si Gilly podría tener conocimiento de los WW pero al no conseguir nada y leer que la gente de Craster no sabría sobre las tradiciones de la religión de Antiguos dioses entonces decidí irme por otro lado y espero que eso sea mucho mejor para no generar conflictos en el canon.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 10: Informaciones**

 **Sam**

Samwell Tarly estaba en la biblioteca de Winterfell, junto a Gilly y el pequeño Sam. Estaban leyendo varios diarios de los maesters de la ciudad norteña. Buscando información.

-Asi que ese príncipe es el padre de Jon, es decir ¿que él es de la realeza?

-Si- responde Sam leyendo algo- este príncipe se casó con Lyanna Stark como decía el diario del Archimaester Maynard. Cuando vivías más allá del muro ¿llegaste a oír historias sobre los Verde videntes, el Cuervo de tres ojo o los cambia pieles?

-No, Craster no era muy cercano a los demás miembros de la comunidad de pueblos libres, lo que si se es lo que ustedes vieron. Como el daba a los niños en sacrificio a los otros para mantenerlos alejados, cosa que según me han dicho, no hacían otros líderes de los pueblos libres.

Sam deseaba más información y los diarios no daban mucha información y Bran seguro no podría explicarle mucho sobre todo esto.

-Tengo una idea…- dice el chico para luego salir corriendo de la biblioteca hacia la torre de los cuervos, escribió una breve carta y la mando en un cuervo.

-¿Dónde está mandando a este cuervo Samwell?- pregunto el Maester.

-A las tierras del pantano. Necesito que la hija de lord Howland Reed venga a Winterfell.

-Ya veo… te estas metiendo en temas muy esotéricos que quizá sean difíciles de comprender.

-Si eso nos ayuda a salvar nuestros traseros de los Caminantes Blancos entonces correré el riesgo.

-¿tú los viste?

-Sí, son aterradores, con ojos azules casi fantasmales y con la piel tan blanca que se parecía a la capa de hielo que cubre el agua.

-Entiendo.

Luego de eso Sam se fue a ver a la biblioteca. Pudo ver como Bran se veía desarticulado- ¿Qué paso Bran?

-El Rey de la Noche montado en un dragón destruyo el muro por Eastwatch by the Sea- la cara de Sam debió ser igual de desencajada pues pudo oír como más personas se unían a ellos preguntando.

-¿Cuándo paso eso?- pregunto Arya que estaba cerca y lo escucho.

-Hace poco, debemos mandar cartas a los lores cercanos al muro y a White Harbor para que estén conscientes de esto.

-Ok pero debemos también reforzarnos- comento Sansa caminado hacia ellos- Bran ve con el Maester a redactar las cartas, que suenen lo más urgentes y lo suficientemente en serio para que nadie pueda decir que estamos locos o que el inverno nos está haciendo desempolvar las historias de terror, los demás intensifiquen los esfuerzos de fortificar Winterfell. Sam espero tengas información importante sobre como derrotarlos.

-Solo se lo del Dragonglass y el fuego, Jon prometió mandar a un herrero para trabajar la piedra y ya deben estar por llegar las rocas desde Dragonstone. Otra cosa es que mande una carta a cuello para que la hija del Lord Reed venga y me dé más información.

-Perfecto, siga investigando y por cierto, quiero que todos entrenen con espadas, lanzas y arco con flechas para derrotar a los Caminantes y su ejército- todos asienten antes las ordenes de la Lady de Winterfell y se fueron a trabajar.

Winterfell necesita a su líder guerrero pues la líder política está haciendo un excelente trabajo.

 **Tyrion**

A primera hora de la mañana en el barco de la Madre de Dragones, la mano de la reina estaba en la proa del barco viendo al horizonte con una jarra de vino y su copa. Ya Tyrion estaba en estado de embriaguez.

De pronto escucho unos pasos y al voltear ve a un hombre de cabello negro con blanco, Ser Davos.

-Buenos días Caballero de las Cebollas.

-Buenos días enano de Casterly Rock- respondió con algo de sorna- ¿ya tomando tan temprano?

-Ya me conoces, debo estar siempre borracho, sino no sería yo.

-¿preocupado por la reina?- pregunto Ser Davos.

-Sí y por su interés en el rey en el Norte.

-No debes preocuparte, ambos son tercos y jóvenes pero tienen los mismos ideales y una madurez por las circunstancias pasadas que seguro los ayudara- Tyrion soltó una risa.

-Jóvenes y tercos sí, pero ¿con madurez? Debiste ver como ella mando a ejecutar a los Tarly como si nada. No creo que eso califique de madurez.

-Eso es una muestra de poder.

-Y de locura familiar, los Targaryen tienes una reputación que los precede. Además estan enamorados, o ¿Dónde crees que han estado?

-Yo le sé y no los juzgo. Si yo tuviera su edad y su… deseo juvenil y el tiempo en un barco, seguro estaría metido en mi camarote disfrutando de la mujer a mi lado.

-Vaya no esperaba que fueras un poeta Ser Davos- dijo el enano en todo sarcástico pero sonriendo- yo también lo haría, y no con el libido juvenil sino ahorita mismo pero lo que realmente me preocupa es el romance. El amor es la muerte del deber y de la razón.

-Eso es muy cierto, el rey Robert es un excelente ejemplo de eso y su rebelión pero también nos mueve a hacer cosas que antes no se nos ocurrieron, solo por salvar al amor de tu vida.

-Pero también a tomar ideas estúpidas como ir a un muro de 8000 años solo para salvarlo y perder un dragón. Es decir perder a un soldado más.

-Si eso no hubiera pasado Daenerys no hubiera visto la amenaza que es el Rey de la Noche. Todo lo malo ayuda a ganar lecciones que de otra forma no hubiéramos obtenido.

-Aun me preocupan y no quiero que salgan heridos por eso. Quiero confiar en el buen juicio de Daenerys pero el amor lo nubla. Ella misma dijo que los héroes hacen cosas estúpidas, bueno igual pienso del amor.

-Lord Tyrion su experiencia en el amor no es un indicativo de que a todos les pasara lo mismo.

-Y ahora recibo consejos románticos del caballero de la cebolla.

-Siempre a la orden- dijo Ser Davos para luego hacer una reverencia e irse. Dejando a Tyrion solo en la cubierta. Este se sirvió un vaso de vino y lo tomo de un solo trago luego vio al horizonte de nuevo.

-Aun debo hablar con ella- fue todo lo que murmuro.

 **Jon**

El día siguiente Jon decidió irse a su cuarto para cambiarse y darse un buen baño, para comenzar a planear la llegada a White Harbor.

El lobo blanco termino de vestirse contemplando a la Madre de Dragones y se retiró a su cuarto donde fue recibido por Ser Davos.

-Vaya… me sorprende que se haya levantado tan temprano el día de hoy, me alegra que sus malestares por la corriente ya se le hayan pasado.

-Estoy bien gracias Ser Davos- Jon sabía que el hombre solo lo hacía para molestarlo, estaba consiente que él y que seguro Lord Tyrion sabrían sobre él y Daenerys.

-Me alegro, supongo que el mejor medicamento son unas buenas…- hizo un silencio y un gesto que estaba abierto a interpretaciones-…hiervas medicinales.

Eso hizo que el rey en el norte rodara los ojos- ¿en que lo puedo ayudar Ser Davos?- pregunto sacando una muda de ropa fresca para luego avisar a uno de los sirvientes que Daenerys puso a su servicio que le prepara un baño.

-Bueno solo quería saber cómo estaba y si hoy nos acompañara a planear nuestro arribo a White Harbor.

-Claro que estaré allí, convoque a Ser Jorah, Lord Tyrion y a Gusano Gris. Ellos deben saber la logística y cuando tengamos un buen plan se lo comentamos a la reina.

-Entiendo, y en lo que salga los convocare- ambos asintieron y luego de un largo silencio Ser Davos hablo- espero que lo que pase entre ustedes no interfiera en sus planes, no quiero darle la razón a Lord Tyrion.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-El amor es algo maravilloso pero no quiero que eso los distraiga de sus obligaciones, ustedes son muy tercos y a veces no toman consejos pero por su bien espero que esta vez los escuchen y no se dejen llevar por el sentimiento.

-Considero que mi juicio no está o estará comprometido por mis emociones Ser Davos, se cuáles son mis responsabilidades y mis prioridades.

-¿Seguro? Porque sus compañeros de la guardia me comentaron una situación con su hermano- dice Ser Davos tocando la tecla que sabía daría resultados.

Jon maldijo internamente a sus compañeros cuervos pero su rostro no se inmuto, seguía tan de piedra como siempre cosa que sacaba de quicio a Davos.

-Ya eso pasó y mi compromiso con mis hermanos cuervos solo acabo la noche que me traicionaron.

-En fin, mi punto es que no quiero que ustedes se distraigan y pierdan el norte de lo que desean hacer por los Siete Reinos y por los norteños en su caso- dijo el hombre señalándolo.

-Ok pero tranquilo nada de eso pasara, ella y yo somos conscientes de no mezclar las cosas en cuanto al reinado y lo personal.

-Eso espero- dijo Ser Davos luego de dar un suspiro- voy a buscar a alguien que le traiga agua caliente.

El hombre que sirve como consejero de Jon se retira dejándolo solo. Pensando en lo que este le dijo, el sabía que podía ser impulsivo y con planes locos pero sentía que, comprado con Daenerys, él era más cabeza fría y menos pasional, no sabía porque pero ella era el calor y él era el frio y juntos se complementaban.

Al llegar el agua, Jon se bañó durante un buen rato, su mente se fue a lo que paso cuando estaban en Dragon Pit. Él no quería ni pensar en que hubiera pasado si Cersei no hubiera oído a Tyrion y aceptado ayudarlos.

Cuando termino de bañarse, seco su cuerpo y se vistió para luego irse a desayunar, pensaba reunirse con los hombres de confianza de Daenerys y con los suyos para planear lo que harían al llegar al White Harbor y como debían comportarse con los lores del norte.

Esto era algo que Jon no esperaba con especial agrado pues sabia como todo el Norte trataría a Daenerys, sus ejércitos y a su Mano. Todos indeseados, por distintas razones y por culpa de sus padres en el caso de Daenerys y Tyrion.

Debían diseñar un buen plan para salvaguardar a la reina y a su gente. Ese era el objetivo de todos en ese barco.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **¡Mil disculpas! Realmente este capítulo tenía tiempo escrito pero no conseguía donde cortarlo o como continuar con la conversación entre Jon y Davos. Asi que por eso me tarde, pero ahora quiero volver a la regularidad de antes con este y mi otro fic "El Creador de la Rueda".**

 **Espero la espera valiera la pena y que no me manden a los WW por no publicarlo antes. Espero sus comentarios, y si tienen ideas también serán bienvenidas.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	11. El amor ¿La muerte del deber?

**Sé que me tomo mucho actualizar pero realmente perdí la inspiración y la falta de información de esta temporada que se viene me hizo quedar sin ideas. Yo me alimento de spoilers pequeños y sin mucha carne, solo la suficiente como para avivar mi imaginación.**

 **En fin, ya se acerca la 8va temporada y quizá este será uno de los pocos capítulos que suba de mi propia cosecha, quizá los demás serán algo adaptados a lo que vieron aquí pero más hacia lo que pase en la serie.**

 **Este fic nació de la idea de analizar más los gestos de Emilia y Kit en sus interpretación y como, desde mi punto de vista, hizo que el Jonerys naciera. Obviamente usando un poco de lo que carecieron en la serie, tiempo para construir la relación y volverla algo mas creíble y menos forzada.**

 **Espero disfruten de este capítulo y espero me dé tiempo de escribir algo más antes del 14A.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo abajo.**

 **Capítulo 11: El amor, ¿la muerte del sentido común?**

 **Daenerys POV**

Despertar sin Jon fue algo raro pues, pese a solo ser dos días, me había acostumbrado al calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Sin embargo debíamos guardar las apariencias frente a los demás miembros de la tripulación y mis consejeros.

Missandei preparo mi baño y una vez estuvo listo entre en el agua ardiente y ella lavo mi cabello- alteza ¿Cómo cree que la reciban en el norte?

-Honestamente no creo que me den una bienvenida tan calurosa como solía pensar mi hermano. Él decía que en lo oculto todos nos adoraban y esperaban nuestra llegada- sonreí sarcásticamente- estaba tan equivocado… nadie nos desea como sus reyes, y no los culpo, nuestro padre fue una desgracia para Westeros.

-Pero ellos verán que usted es diferente y seguro la seguirán, asi como paso con Jon Snow.

Sonrió al oír eso- esa es mi esperanza, que me vean como una persona diferente a mi padre y que sepan que no vengo a vengarme por matar y derrocar a mi padre pero va a costar. Estoy consciente de lo que dijo Ser Jorah, corro un gran riesgo al llegar en caballo a Winterfell, en territorio hostil, pues cualquiera que desee ser un héroe me apuntara con su arco y flecha y sin contemplación disparara. Temo que algo asi pase sin mostrar quien soy realmente y temo morir sin ayudar en esta batalla.

Missandei me dijo algo en Valyrio que nunca había oído- eso es un dicho popular de mi tierra. El temor está bien para estar alerta pero que no te paralice- al oír su traducción sonreí.

-Gracias Missandei- ella siempre fue una gran ayuda desde que la conocí y pese a saber Valyrio aun habían cosas que no entendía o que su traducción no eran tan literal como las oía y ella siempre me ayudo, eso se tradujo luego en amistad y cariño de hermanas.

-A sus órdenes Mhysa- eso me hizo sonreír aún más y con un dejo de nostalgia, ya que extrañaba el calor de Essos pero tenía una misión que hacer aquí y cumplir con mi destino como reina de los Siete Reinos.

Una vez terminado el baño me vestí y mientras Missandei trenzaba mi cabello alguien golpeo a la puerta- adelante- al entrar la persona que toco pude ver que era mi Mano- Lord Tyrion, buen día ¿Cómo está?

-Bien alteza, ¿y usted?

-Muy bien gracias. ¿Qué desea Lord Tyrion?

-Alteza, ¿podemos hablar en privado?- dijo el viendo a Missandei.

Solo asentí y ella se retiró luego de una ligera reverencia. Al irse ella voltee a verlo y le dije- bien ya estamos en privado. ¿Qué desea?

Él tomó asiento y luego de unos segundos comenzó- yo… voy a ser sincero- como si no lo fuera ya, pensé- me preocupa este plan, Ser Jorah tenía razón en cuanto a que puede haber un norteño que se las quiera dar de héroe y le dé por dispararle una flecha y la mate- rodé los ojos ante eso- pero bueno ya estamos aquí camino al norte y sé que lo que diga ya no tiene validez pero es mi deber moral decirlo.

-Mi decisión se basó en mi deseo de mostrar al norte que mis intenciones son de paz con ellos, y que no seré mi padre. Confió en que Lord Snow será un atenuante en la reacción de su pueblo hacia mí- pude notar que mi segunda al mando rodo los ojos cuando nombre a Jon- ¿algún problema con mi guardián en el norte Lord Tyrion?

-¿yo? Para nada- dijo con una actitud que me hizo darme cuenta que no era verdad.

-Si lo tiene y no lo niegue, primero me lo vende como un hombre íntegro y que salvara mi reclamo al trono y ahora tiene esa actitud. Dígame que pasa.

-Quiero asegurar su seguridad y estoy seguro que Jon la protegerá… sin embargo algunas decisiones que el a tomando en los últimos tiempos no me convencen y temo que algo pueda pasar.

-Lord Tyrion, entiendo su preocupación y estoy segura que todo eso tiene una buena intención, sin embargo espero confié en mi buen juicio y que mi decisión tiene un fundamento valido e importante para nuestros objetivos.

-Estoy seguro que sí, pero siento que algo mas está afectando ese buen juicio- arquee una ceja en señal de no entender- amor…

-¿a qué se refiere?

-No se haga la que no sabe… está enamorada de Jon Snow.

-Otra vez con eso…- le dije apretando los dientes, conteniendo la ira del dragón- ya le dije ese día cuando Jon Snow, Ser Jorah y Ser Davos se fueron al norte que no estaba enamorada de él.

-Entonces ¿Qué son esas miradas que se dan desde esa reunión en Pozo Dragón? Ó ¿ese arrebato de ir al norte junto a él? e incluso ¿Qué hacia el anoche aquí?- eso me hizo poner roja, no sé si de la molestia o que la antigua Daenerys había retornado, esa que sentía pena de ver un hombre desnudo.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- fue lo que alcance a decir pues sentía que se hacía una oración más larga podría convertirme en un verdadero dragón y expulsar fuego de la rabia y el calor que sentía por dentro.

-Por supuesto que no, vine a comentarle algunas ideas que tenía para asegurar su protección cuando lo vi todo… desde que el toco su puerta como cuando usted la cerró. Los ojos de ambos reflejaba algo que conozco muy bien… la lujuria combinada con otra cosa que solo sentí por una mujer…- su rostro reflejaba dolor y estoy segura que si no estuviera tan furiosa, hasta sentiría pena por el- en fin alteza… el amor nubla el juicio… el amor hace que hasta el mejor rey se vuelva un idiota. No permita que eso dañe lo que le ha tomado tanto construir.

-Lord Tyrion… usted dijo que un matrimonio con un lord de Westeros me ayudaría a conseguir aliados.

-Si eso dije pero nunca hable de amor, sé que usted se casó con un hombre de una de las ciudades libres para conseguir el favor de los amos pero eso no resulto. Eso me demuestra que no está cerrada a la idea, sin embargo ahora que usted y Jon Snow pues… usted sabe- hizo unos movimientos con las manos para dar a entender su punto- dudo que con esto usted quiera aceptar algo arreglado.

-Jon Snow es aun para los norteños su rey… eso no puedo borrarlo solo con mi reclamo al trono de hierro, así que… ¿qué mejor matrimonio arreglado que con él?

-No creo que entienda, el objetivo del matrimonio arreglado es la carencia de sentimientos entre ambos que hará una alianza meramente política y que no involucra sentimientos sino cabeza. Con el rey en el norte eso no pasara- suspire cansada de esto.

-Puede retirarse y llame a Missandei… tengo que estar lista para una reunión con Ser Davos, Ser Jorah, Jon Snow y Gusano Gris…

-Y yo- añadió el.

-Y usted… para discutir asuntos de interés.

-Por supuesto alteza- mi segundo al mando se paró y camino a la puerta- siento mucho llenar sus expectativas como la Mano que se merece…

-Lord Tyrion…

-Como un hombre sabio dijo una vez… Un Lannister puede pagar siempre sus deudas pero puede llevar un largo tiempo.

-¿Otra vez con citas propias?

-No esta vez use las palabras de un viejo amigo… Ser Bron de Aguasnegras, un hombre al que le debo mi vida y que espero pueda conocer algún día.

Eso me hizo sonreír- igualmente lo espero- luego de eso el hombre se retiró y uno poco después Missandei lo sustituyo.

-Alteza ¿todo bien?

-Si… vamos a continuar que tengo una reunión luego de comer.

Ella continuo sus en trenzado ambas conversamos como siempre, yo logrando sacarle una que otra información sobre ella y Gusano Gris, logrando que ella se sonrojara.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Quise crear una cierta tensión entre ellos y mostrar algo de lo que estuvo debatiendo en estos dos años… la cara de Tyrion durante esa escena donde Jon entra al cuarto de Dany.**

 **Use las palabras del actor más algo de lo que creo hubiera querido reflejar él según su experiencia con Shay. Creo que la motivación de Peter en ese momento fue la correcta, quizá no se analizó así por la conversación de Tyrion con Cersei pero creo que fue la más acertada y en mi opinión muy válida.**

 **Por eso la use y espero haber logrado mi objetivo. Nos estaremos leyendo, dejen sus comentarios dejándome saber si tienen ideas y si quieren que haga algo parecido a lo que hice en los demás capítulos pero con los que vienen, es decir, usar lo que paso en el capítulo pero adaptándolo a lo que considero que podría ayudar más a la continuidad del fic o serie de capítulos inconexos que solo narren lo que paso desde un POV.**


End file.
